Revan: Shaic Vanter
by Nyethux
Summary: Básicamente, KOTOR. Tras una introducción de tres capítulos, es más o menos una novelización del juego. Aunque hay otra en español, decidí subir la mía ya que es más amplia y desde otro punto de vista. Llevo años trabajando en esto, así que, por favor, leed aunque sea un par de capítulos y comentad! Revan masculino, lado de la luz, romance con Bastila
1. Introducción: Explosión

**Nota previa**: Wiii mi primer fic en FanFiction! A ver, eeh, lo primero de todo, muchas gracias por abrirlo en primer lugar. Lo que tenéis delante, más que una novelización del juego, surgió del impulso de escribir ciertas escenas clave (como todo lo que ocurre en el Leviatán, que está cargado de emociones). Lo que hacía era básicamente jugar al juego, y si algo de lo que ocurría me inspiraba, escribía uno o dos párrafos. Por eso el principio, sobre todo Taris, puede resultar un poco inconexo, pero si has jugado al juego no tendrás problema para seguirlo. Si no lo has hecho... cualquier duda que tengas, no dudes en preguntar. En cualquier caso, cada vez iba disfrutando más de la escritura, y he acabado haciéndolo todo muy seguido así que llega un momento en el que sí que parece novelización. Tengo escrito hasta el final de Manaan (el orden que usaré será Tatooine-Manaan-Kashyyyk-Korriban), así que iré **actualizando rápidamente**, dejaré un poco de espacio entre capítulo y capítulo porque tengo que ir corrigiendo ciertas cosas antes de subirlos. Cuando llegue a Manaan entonces tal vez la cosa se paralice un poco porque no sé cómo andaré de tiempo para continuar. Pero vamos, que antes o después mataré a Malak, no os preocupéis. Me estoy enrollando... al grano: empiezo con una introducción que durará tres capítulos. Aquí tenéis el primero. Por favor, **necesito vuestra opinión**, ya que llevo años trabajando en esto y necesito que comentéis todo lo que podáis, **para bien y para mal**.

**If you don't understand Spanish but you really, really want to read this, just tell me, and I will gladly translate it for you**. My English is not perfect but I think it's better than the google translators'. If you are a KotOR fan, with LSMRevan, I dare say you will like this.

Sin más dilación, vamos allá.

* * *

– Lord Revan.

Darth Revan escuchó la voz del almirante Karath a sus espaldas y se giró hacia él por toda respuesta.

No cabía duda de que el hombre, como siempre, se sentía intimidado ante la presencia del Señor Oscuro, y frustrado por no poder leer su expresión debido a la máscara que siempre le ocultaba el rostro. Aunque él trataba de ocultarlo, Darth Revan descifraba sin ninguna dificultad sus pensamientos y sentimientos, conocía sus miedos.

– Las naves de la República se acercan, milord – murmuró Karath –. Son numerosas. Según he podido enterarme desde el Leviatán, en la nave insignia, además de poderosos soldados expertos, viene un grupo de Jedi, dirigidos por una tal Bastila Shan...

Revan tensó los músculos mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de ira y su expresión tras la máscara se tornaba aterradora. Saul Karath, al no poder verla, no sabía a qué atenerse con su señor, cómo debía comportarse o qué debía decir, de modo que tragó saliva y esperó. Darth Revan sabía a la perfección lo que su almirante estaba pensando, pero le dio absolutamente igual. El Sith despreciaba a Karath, así como la forma en la que había llegado al poder -destruyendo un planeta entero por orden de su aprendiz, Darth Malak-, su forma de pensar y de comportarse, tanto cuando se arrastraba ante sus superiores como cuando pisaba a sus inferiores por el simple hecho de que podía hacerlo.

Revan ignoró al almirante. Dejó que su ira creciera, que lo dominara, que lo controlara. Una caja metálica cercana que contenía granadas y armas de fuego estalló repentinamente, hiriendo a varios soldados que había cerca, expresando la furia del lord Sith. Karath pegó un salto, sobresaltado, y miró a Darth Revan con un temor nada disimulado.

– Puede retirarse, almirante. Regrese al Leviatán y dirija a nuestras tropas contra la flota de la República.

Darth Revan oyó unos pasos que se acercaban, y clavó la vista en la puerta. El puente era un lugar muy activo; continuamente entraba y salía gente de él, pero Revan sabía que quien se acercaba no era un simple soldado o un Jedi oscuro corriente. Y, efectivamente, tras unos instantes entró por la puerta Darth Malak, confirmando sus sospechas. Karath aún estaba allí cuando Malak entró.

– Lord Malak – saludó Karath al verlo, e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Maestro? – preguntó Darth Malak, ignorando completamente al almirante.

– Puede retirarse, almirante – repitió Revan en voz autoritaria y muy alta, con un tono peligroso de ira contenida, y Karath abandonó el puente todo lo rápido que pudo, aliviado de alejarse de aquel Sith.

– ¡Ahora es cuando el _Gran_Consejo Jedi se digna a ayudar a la República! – exclamó Darth Revan mientras se acercaba a su aprendiz con pasos largos y violentos –. ¿Los mandalorianos qué importaban...? Total, ¡sólo querían destrozar y arrasar la República por su ESTÚPIDO y patético honor..! Pero claro, si el malísimo lord Sith intenta controlar la República... Por mucho que esté tratando de evitar destrucción, es un Sith, y los Sith son malos. Con eso basta para que toda la Orden Jedi se ponga en movimiento... – Revan respiró hondo y trató de calmar su repentina ira.

Darth Malak comprendió por las palabras de su Maestro que se acercaba un ataque Jedi. Se limitó a mirarlo con cara indiferente, pero lo cierto era que llevaba un tiempo menospreciando a Revan y planeando matarlo y convertirse él en el nuevo Señor de los Sith, y aquel ataque Jedi era una oportunidad única para hacerlo.

– ¿Temes a un puñado de Jedi, Maestro? – se burló Malak de la furia de Revan.

Revan no tenía ningún miedo de los Jedi; se sabía suficientemente poderoso como para acabar él solo con toda la Orden. "_Entonces, ¿por qué me altero tanto?_", se preguntó a sí mismo. Descubrió que era resentimiento, que aún seguía afectado porque el Consejo Jedi, lejos de apoyarle cuando decidió ayudar a la República en la guerra contra los mandalorianos, se lo prohibieron y hasta lo amenazaron con expulsarlo de la Orden.

Revan no reprimió su resentimiento, como habría hecho cuando era Jedi, sino que dejó que creciera, que lo invadiera por completo y que fluyera a través de él. Todo sentimiento le hacía a él más poderoso, incrementando enormemente su poder... Qué estúpidos eran los Jedi temiendo al Lado Oscuro.

No se molestó en contestar a su aprendiz; le daba absolutamente igual que Malak creyese que era un cobarde. Revan consideraba a Malak alguien vacío, un verdadero producto del Lado Oscuro, corrompido, cruel, sin proyectos ni aspiraciones, simple, predecible, sin un resquicio de su identidad anterior..., poco más que un droide asesino. Lo mantenía a su lado y lo adiestraba porque era necesario, pero sabía que pronto tendría que acabar con su vida y coger un nuevo aprendiz..., y Revan estaba seguro de que le gustaría el cambio.

– Pero ¿cómo puede ser el Maestro Zhar tan imbécil? – Revan continuó con su monólogo, ya sin gritar, pero con un marcado tono de indignación, y empezó a alejarse de Malak y a caminar por el puente, ensimismado –. Claro que la joven Bastila Shan es poderosa, pero apenas lleva unos años entrenándose en la Fuerza – Revan recordó cuando, en una de sus visitas al enclave Jedi de Dantooine en busca de mayores conocimientos, hacía unos tres o cuatro años, había visto fugazmente a la por aquel entonces adolescente Bastila, y cómo en ese pequeño instante ya había podido sentir su poder –. No es rival para mí. Zhar la ha enviado a la muerte.

– Pareces preocupado por la vida de esa Padawan – comentó Malak.

Darth Revan frunció el ceño detrás de su máscara. El muy... ****** de su aprendiz tenía razón. Por algún motivo, no deseaba la muerte de la joven Jedi centinela. Y no tenía ni idea de por qué.

– Al contrario – respondió Darth Revan –. Esa Jedi, con su Meditación de Combate, es el punto fuerte de la República, el motivo por el que perdemos muchas de nuestras batallas. Su muerte nos librará de una gran carga... Simplemente, me sorprende la incompetencia del Maestro Zhar y la falta de sabiduría del Maestro Vandar – añadió.

– ¿Que te sorprende? – preguntó Darth Malak, extrañado –. ¿Desde cuándo consideras a los Jedi sabios? ¿Qué clase de lord Sith eres?

Cómo no... Las aspiraciones de superioridad excesiva de su aprendiz acabarían siendo su perdición, sin duda. Darth Revan no lo soportaba; tenía la cabeza vacía de todo razonamiento lógico.  
– Malak, Malak, Malak... – Revan se giró hacia su aprendiz –. Aún te queda tanto por aprender... Es una lástima que después de estos años lo único que hayas aprendido del Lado Oscuro y de mí sea manejar la Fuerza y mejorar tu técnica con la espada de luz. Que ya no seamos Jedi no significa que debamos subestimarlos o despreciarlos. Cierto es que en este caso se han comportado como unos estúpidos, porque el temor al Lado Oscuro les cieg...

– Necios... – comentó Darth Malak, interrumpiendo sin ningún descaro a su Maestro, pues el insulto también iba dirigido en parte hacia él. Opinaba que todo lo que estaba diciendo eran tonterías, muestra de su debilidad, y cada vez estaba más dispuesto a ofrecer a los Sith el líder que se merecían: Un líder cruel, que despreciara a los Jedi y dispuesto a destruir sin ningún escrúpulo.

– Pero hay Jedis realmente sabios – continuó Revan, ignorando a su aprendiz –. No seas idiota y abre los ojos, Malak. Si no respetas a tu enemigo, acabarás muerto. Aprende a conocer y aceptar la sabiduría Jedi, tanto sus defectos como sus virtudes, o estarás perdido.

– No voy a respetar a los estúpidos Jedi – se rebeló Darth Malak, retador. Darth Revan negó con la cabeza; su aprendiz era un caso perdido.

– Haz como quieras – desistió, desganado, y decidió centrarse en el tema que ahora mismo importaba –. Ve al Leviatán con el almirante Karath. Organiza nuestro ejército para repeler a la República, pero deja vía libre a los Jedi; llegarán de todas formas, y así evitaremos que nuestras fuerzas queden muy menguadas. Mientras yo distraigo a Bastila, aplasta la flota de la República.

– ¿Pretendes enfrentarte tú solo a todos los Jedi? – preguntó Malak, burlón –. Luego soy yo el que los subestima...

Típico de Darth Malak cuando se daba cuenta de lo superior que era en realidad Revan... El Señor Oscuro no podía detestarlo más.

– Limítate a cumplir mis órdenes, aprendiz – dijo Darth Revan con frialdad y algo de desprecio mal disimulado, y volvió a girarse hacia el cristal.

– Sí, Maestro – gruñó Darth Malak, y abandonó el puente de mando.

Darth Revan se quedó observando impasible desde la seguridad de su gran nave la encarnizada batalla que se producía fuera. Soldados de ambos bandos caían constantemente. Grandes héroes que luchaban y daban sus vidas en favor de un ideal, de una persona. Realizaban grandes esfuerzos y se sacrificaban para quedar en el olvido. Desde el punto de vista de alguien como Darth Revan, aquello era una especie de batalla entre pequeñas hormigas cuya vida era insignificante. Probablemente, a muchos otros que, como él, poseían un poder inmenso, les habría pasado por la cabeza el mismo pensamiento, y se habrían divertido viendo a las hormiguitas caer una tras otra. Pero al Señor Oscuro de los Sith le desagradaban las guerras. No es que le doliera ver a tanta gente morir, pero tampoco disfrutaba con ello, y le parecía un enorme desperdicio de armas, tiempo, esfuerzo y vidas sin sentido.

Después, él era el malo, el culpable de todo, el... Sith. Pero la culpa de aquella batalla era únicamente de la República, de la República y de los Jedi, y los Sith sólo se estaban defendiendo. Era en situaciones como aquella en las que Revan se replanteaba la sabiduría del Consejo, el cual parecía desesperado por acabar con él. ¿Por qué? Si estuvieran dispuestos a negociar y a aliarse con los Sith, con él, se establecería la paz en la galaxia. Además, los Jedi deberían alegrarse de que el Señor Oscuro de los Sith fuera Darth Revan, alguien que respetaba a la República y que repelía la destrucción, porque cualquier otro, empezando por Darth Malak, su aprendiz y sucesor en caso de que él cayera, causaría oleadas de guerra, muerte, destrucción, crueldad gratuita a su paso, y la República se desmoronaría sin remedio. Porque aunque Revan muriese, la Fragua Estelar, el arma más poderosa que jamás habían tenido los Sith, seguiría existiendo y sirviendo al Lado Oscuro.

En esto estaba pensando Darth Revan cuando sintió la presencia de personas poderosas en la Fuerza: Los Jedi habían llegado.

Revan no se movió. Llamó a un joven aprendiz Sith y le dijo que organizara a un pequeño grupo de Sith y soldados para que luchasen contra los Jedi, mientras activaba mediante la Fuerza sus escudos protectores, aunque estaba seguro de que no le serían necesarios, ya que aquel grupo de Jedi no era rival para él.

Mientras tanto, a bastantes metros de distancia, un grupo de Caballeros Jedi y soldados de la República, liderados por una joven centinela Jedi morena con el pelo recogido en dos pequeñas coletas, ojos azules y túnica naranja ajustada, se adentraba en la gran nave insignia de los Sith y se abría paso entre los soldados hacia el puente, decididos a acabar con Darth Revan.

Cuando al fin llegaron, sus fuerzas estaban muy menguadas: Sólo quedaban cuatro Jedi y dos soldados, y todos ellos estaban cansados y sin fuerzas para enfrentarse al Señor Oscuro. La victoria era casi imposible. La joven Padawan Bastila cerró los ojos, dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a la República, respiró hondo y los volvió a abrir, con determinación. Abrió la puerta del puente, sabiendo que tras ella le esperaba una muerte segura.

Dentro, un grupo no demasiado grande formado por varios soldados Sith y Jedi oscuros les estaban esperando para defender a su Maestro y Señor Darth Revan, quien estaba al fondo del puente, frente al cristal, observando la batalla, aparentemente indiferente ante los Jedi que acababan de entrar.

A penas les dio tiempo a reaccionar, pues las fuerzas defensivas del lord Sith se lanzaron contra los cuatro Jedi supervivientes.

Fue una lucha dura, y aunque los Jedi salieron victoriosos, estaban más cansados, casi todos heridos y sin fuerzas. La que peor salió fue una Twi'lek cuyo sable de luz era violeta, que tenía una grave herida en el vientre. Pero Bastila, que estaba únicamente un poco cansada, no se podía permitir gastar sus fuerzas en curar a su compañera, por mucho que le doliera.

El soldado que les acompañaba, el único que quedaba vivo, aprovechó que sólo quedaba en pie un Jedi Oscuro para avanzar rápidamente hacia Darth Revan, a quien apuntó con su rifle bláster, creyendo que el Sith estaba despistado, y disparó, en un intento desesperado por acabar con él. El Señor Oscuro, sin embargo, era consciente de absolutamente todo lo que estaba pasando, y en el momento en el que la bala estaba a punto de atravesarle, se giró, activó su sable de luz rojo y evitó la bala del rifle, la cual cayó al suelo.

Revan elevó un poco el brazo en dirección al soldado, estrangulándolo con la Fuerza, y éste murió instantáneamente.

Mientras el cuerpo del hombre caía al suelo, Bastila terminó de matar al último Jedi oscuro, y los cuatro Jedi miraron al Sith, alerta y dispuestos a hacer lo posible por librar a la República de aquel monstruo.

Bastila miró a Revan mientras éste hacía una floritura amenazadora con su sable de luz. La joven Padawan a penas podía creerse estar frente al mismísimo Señor Oscuro de los Sith. Resultaba... surrealista. Se quedó observando su imagen, tan cuidadosamente elaborada, todos los detalles de su poderosa túnica que además inspiraba temor y daba sensación de poder, sus guantes de metal, la capa con la capucha puesta y, su rasgo más distintivo, su máscara mandaloriana, negra y roja oscura, a juego con el resto de su túnica, que le daba un aspecto de ser impasible, insensible, poderoso y frío, a la vez que enigmático e incluso cautivador.

Bastila no pudo dejar de admirar la imagen de poder invencible de Revan. Y al mismo Revan. Por su poder. Por su inteligencia, capacidad y estrategia. Por su aparente control sobre sí mismo y capacidad de decisión a pesar de estar corrompido por el Lado Oscuro.

Lo cierto era que Bastila siempre había admirado a Revan. Es decir, cuando aún era un Jedi. Los Maestros hablaban mucho de él, de su lealtad y de su gran capacidad para la Fuerza. Se decía que iba a ser un importante Maestro Jedi, alguien querido y respetado por todos, alguien a quien los historiadores recordarían con claridad. Bastila siempre había soñado con parecerse a él algún día, y, como tantos otros, admiró secretamente su decisión de ayudar a la República en las Guerras Mandalorianas a pesar de la desaprobación del Consejo Jedi, pero no fue suficientemente valiente como para apoyarlo.

Cuando se extendió la noticia de que el gran héroe de la República, Revan, el poderoso Jedi admirado por todos, se había pasado al Lado Oscuro, Bastila se sintió traicionada.

Y, ahora que lo tenía frente a ella por primera vez, ahora que el mito de Revan cobraba vida en forma de carne, hueso y Fuerza, Bastila dudó. Se preguntó si tal vez Revan no estaba corrompido por el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza, sino que seguía siendo el mismo... Se preguntó incluso si era el camino de Revan el correcto, y no el de los Jedi.

En seguida se arrepintió de aquellos pensamientos. Los Sith eran malos. Los Sith eran crueles. Los Sith eran asesinos. No respetaban la vida. Destruían, conquistaban, torturaban. Un camino así de ninguna manera podía ser correcto.

Aunque Bastila reprimió al instante aquellas dudas, a Darth Revan no le pasaron desapercibidas. La Jedi era poderosa -aunque su poder estaba poco desarrollado debido a la falta de entrenamiento-, y su poder de Meditación de Combate, esencial. Y Revan detectaba en ella una mente de todo menos simple, aunque reprimida, desde luego, por las enseñanzas Jedi. En ese momento, se le ocurrió una idea: Bastila Shan podía ser su nueva aprendiz... O, mejor dicho; Bastila Shan **sería**su nueva aprendiz.

Sí, Revan estaba seguro de que podría abrirle los ojos y demostrarle lo equivocados que estaban los Jedi. Y, bajo su tutela, lograría que Bastila no se convirtiera en lo que era ahora Darth Malak.

– You cannot win, Revan – le dijo Bastila, apuntándolo con el dedo índice, con un tono de voz que mostraba una seguridad sobre sí misma que en realidad no sentía. Revan sabía que sí podía ganar, pero no notó duda en la voz de Bastila, lo cual lo sorprendió. Aun así, sonrió detrás de la máscara, y con un pequeño movimiento de muñeca, paralizó con un campo de éxtasis a los tres compañeros de Bastila.

El lord Sith se acercó unos pasos a la Padawan Jedi, quien, tras ver la facilidad con que había incapacitado a sus compañeros, supo que no tenía la más mínima posibilidad, y estuvo tentada de retroceder e incluso huir al ver al poderoso Sith avanzar hacia ella, pero no lo hizo, sino que alzó su sable con valentía, dispuesta a luchar hasta el final.

Entre ellos había una distancia de menos de tres metros.

Se observaron con cautela.

Cuando estaba a punto de lanzarse contra ella, Darth Revan, que tenía el don de la precognición, descubrió que iba a producirse una inminente explosión en su nave de la que no tenía posibilidades de escapar. Comprendió al instante que la nave que lo iba a atacar no era de la República, sino de los Sith. Su aprendiz, Malak, le había tendido una trampa, e iba a bombardear su nave para arrebatarle el manto de Señor Oscuro de los Sith.

En la historia de los Sith, siempre llega un momento en el que Maestro y aprendiz luchan por el poder... El momento había llegado. Su aprendiz lo había traicionado. Y él había caído en su trampa.

Darth Revan sabía que había sido derrotado, así que no se molestó en salir corriendo e intentar salvarse. Se habría quedado quieto, sin reaccionar, esperando la muerte con dignidad..., de no haber sido porque, al mirar a Bastila, descubrió, de nuevo, que no quería que la joven Jedi muriese.

En su rostro se formó una expresión de advertencia, pero para Bastila no significó nada, ya que no podía ver a través de su máscara, y se quedó mirando al Sith desconcertada, sin comprender por qué no la atacaba.

Por primera vez desde que la usaba, Darth Revan lamentó llevar la máscara puesta.

La explosión era inminente, no había tiempo de explicarle a Bastila lo que pasaba, de modo que invocó a la Fuerza una vez más, probablemente la última vez en su vida, y la usó para empujar violentamente a Bastila, lanzándola lo más lejos posible de él. Bastila gritó de dolor al chocarse con uno de los paneles de control del puente, pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo a recuperar la postura y blandir su sable de luz.

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Se oyó el zumbido de proyectiles de las torretas del Leviatán dirigiéndose hacia ellos con velocidad, que impactaron sobre la nave, provocando una fuerte explosión, a la vez que diversas bombas explotaban en el puente.

El Sith y los cuatro Jedis cayeron al suelo, inertes.


	2. Introducción: Huida

**Nota previa**: Um, no tengo mucho que decir, ya que lo he subido casi a la vez que el primer capítulo. Lo de siempre, por favor, **comentad, comentad y comentad** todo lo que podáis, sin miedo, a mala leche, a hacer daño, no os calléis si algo no os gusta. Desde comentarios generales del desarrollo de la historia, la interpretación de los personajes o mi forma de escribir, hasta cosas insignificantes como que no os gusta dónde he puesto una coma. Agradezco cualquier comentario. **¡Muchas gracias!**

* * *

Bastila sintió un intenso dolor de cabeza. Bueno, dolor de cabeza para empezar, pero no tardó en descubrir que le dolía todo el cuerpo, muchísimo. Quiso gritar, pero no encontró la voz.

No sabía ni dónde estaba ni qué estaba pasando; sólo sabía que estaba tirada sobre una superficie lisa y dura... Y que estaba herida y magullada, además de muy, muy cansada.

Con un gran esfuerzo, logró abrir los ojos, al principio muy poco, y cada vez más, lentamente. No reconocía el lugar en el que estaba, así que trató de recordar, examinar sus últimas vivencias.

Recordaba una gran guerra. Una incursión en una nave enemiga... No, no una nave cualquiera, era la nave del Señor Oscuro, el enemigo, el malo. Iba con tres compañeros Jedi, uno de ellos herido de gravedad... Llegaron al puente... Darth Revan...

...

¡Darth Revan!

Bastila lo recordó todo de golpe, y entonces comprendió que aún estaba en el puente de la nave insignia de Revan. Tenía que ponerse de pie... Tenía que saber si había más supervivientes a aquella repentina explosión. Tenía que ponerse de pie, pero se sentía incapaz. Estaba herida y conmocionada por la explosión.

Tardó bastante rato en lograr levantase, o tal vez fueron solo unos minutos, pero a ella le parecieron interminables horas. Cuando lo logró, sintió que le temblaban las piernas, y tuvo que apoyarse en los restos del panel de control contra el que Revan la había lanzado para evitar caer al suelo de nuevo.

La estancia estaba hecha una mierda, llena de escombros, con las paredes resquebrajadas. Había piezas de objetos rotos y sangre dispersa por el suelo. Alejados de Bastila, yacían los cuerpos de sus tres compañeros Jedi, y, más allá, el de Darth Revan. A la Jedi no le hizo falta acercarse a sus compañeros; no cabía duda de que estaban muertos. La explosión les había dado de lleno, y tenían los cuerpos destrozados.

Se le escapó un inevitable grito de horror ante aquella escena.

– No hay emoción... – se dijo en voz alta y temblorosa, tratando de calmarse –. Hay paz... Recuerda el Código Jedi, Bastila, y mantén la cabeza fría...

Pero era muy difícil pensar fríamente ante tanta sangre.

Intentando ignorar la desesperación que se había adueñado de ella, caminó entre los cuerpos y llegó hasta el de Revan, pues tenía que asegurarse de que aquel a quien había ido a enfrentarse estaba muerto.

Cuando llegó hasta él, se arrodilló a su lado y lo giró, poniéndolo boca arriba. Parte de su magnífica túnica y casi toda su capa estaban destrozadas, raídas y rotas, con macabras manchas de sangre, pero aún llevaba puesta la capucha, y su máscara mandaloriana seguía intacta. Bastila sabía que no debía hacerlo, que era peligroso, pero la curiosidad y el deseo de desvelar el misterio pudieron con ella, y, con cuidado, prestando mucha atención a cualquier posible movimiento del aparentemente muerto Sith, le quitó la máscara para poder observar por una vez el rostro del famoso Revan, de su ídolo, de su enemigo, del mayor héroe y a la vez mayor enemigo de la República.

A penas hubo rozado la máscara del Sith con la punta del dedo para quitársela, Bastila sintió algo: Sintió a Revan, percibió su conciencia en la Fuerza; no estaba muerto.

Bastila no podía matar a alguien desarmado e indefenso; iba contra el Código Jedi y contra sus propios principios. Pero perdonarle la vida no iba a servir de nada, pues no tardaría en morir.

La joven Padawan le quitó la máscara y se quedó mirando el cuerpo del Sith, mordiéndose el labio, sin saber qué hacer. No podía apartar la vista del rostro descubierto de Revan. Se descubrió a sí misma deseando que su enemigo viviera. Pero ¿qué podía hacer ella? Bueno, podía tratar de mantener su cuerpo con vida por medio de la Fuerza, pero estaba muy débil y no debía malgastar sus energías. Además, el Código Jedi prohibía matar a gente indefensa, pero no decía nada sobre salvar la vida de grandes Sith enemigos de la República...

Lo mirara por donde lo mirase, resultaba una locura. ¿Por qué, entonces, cada vez estaba más decidida a hacer lo posible por evitar la muerte de Darth Revan, un Sith, un asesino, alguien a quien ni si quiera conocía? Bastila no sabía la respuesta de aquella pregunta, y se dio cuenta de que aquella idea carecía de sentido y lógica.

– Recuerda, Bastila – se dijo a sí misma –. Lo importante es el equilibrio.

Dejar que Darth Revan muriese era la voluntad de la Fuerza... el equilibrio. No tenía por qué intervenir. Debía controlar sus deseos y emociones en favor de la Fuerza.

A Bastila se le escapó un suspiro involuntario, como cada vez que se sentía reprimida por las bases Jedi. No podía evitar plantearse las enseñanzas de los Jedi, y si éstas eran correctas... Bastila se reprendió por sus dudas, como hacían siempre sus Maestros. Sabía que uno de los mayores motivos por los que seguía siendo una simple Padawan era su continuo cuestionamiento del Código, además de su deseo de ascender, que, paradójicamente, la mantenía estancada en el rango más bajo de la Orden Jedi.

Sus esfuerzos por ceñirse al Código fueron en vano en esta ocasión. Cuando volvió a mirar el cuerpo de Revan, de donde la vida huía con rapidez, tomó la decisión.

Convocó a la Fuerza.

Sintió que ésta respondía tenuemente, debido a lo débil que estaba. Bastila dejó que la Fuerza fluyera a través de ella y después la canalizó a través de sus poderes curativos hacia el moribundo Sith, atándolo a la vida. Pero no era suficiente. Revan estaba muriendo.

Instintivamente, Bastila usó la Fuerza de una forma que nunca lo había hecho, creando un lazo entre ambos e incluso ayudándose de la propia Fuerza de Revan. Logró mantenerlo con vida a través de su propia vida; era ella quien lo sostenía.

Se había creado un vínculo de la Fuerza entre ellos.

Bastila sabía que ni siquiera aquello sería suficiente para lograr que sobreviviera, y que tenía que llevarlo ante los Maestros cuanto antes. Había notado una considerable disminución de energía, pero, con determinación, cargó el cuerpo del Sith sobre sus hombros, activó su sable de luz y salió del puente.

Había pasado cerca de una hora, y, por suerte, no quedaban Jedi oscuros por los pasillos de la nave, ni tampoco demasiados soldados. Bastila, demasiado débil como para luchar, se limitaba a esquivar los ataques de los soldados Sith mientras trataba de salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, temerosa de encontrarse con Darth Malak. Cuando ya estaba cerca del hangar, un grupo de soldados bien armados encabezados por un Jedi oscuro la rodeó.

Bastila no podía luchar; estaba débil, cansada y herida. Tampoco podía huir. Estaba atrapada. Era su final.

Se le escapó un grito. No era un grito de miedo, sino de impotencia y desesperación. Y en esta ocasión no recordó que el Código Jedi estaba en contra de esos sentimientos.

El Sith sonrió al ver la desesperación de la padawan. Con un gesto, ordenó a los soldados que no atacaran aún, y se lanzó, sable rojo en mano, contra la Jedi.

Bastila interpuso su propio sable entre el del Sith y su cuerpo en el último momento, y aprovechó el segundo que alejó al Sith de ella para dejar el cuerpo de Revan sobre el suelo. Sabía que no tenía posibilidades, pero no se rendiría. Atacó a su enemigo, y ambos se enzarzaron en una violenta pelea de sables de luz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo primero que sintió Revan fue un intenso dolor. Trató de saber de dónde venía, pero descubrió que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Muchísimo.

Tenía que descubrir qué había pasado y dónde estaba, pero el dolor lo cegaba y le impedía escuchar, ver, gritar, hablar o moverse. Intentó ignorar el dolor, algo que antes le habría resultado relativamente fácil, pero llevaba mucho tiempo creciéndose con sus emociones y dejándolas expandirse, y ahora prácticamente no tenía control sobre ellas. Se podría intentar dejar llevar por el dolor para aumentar su poder, pero eso no tenía sentido en aquella situación que ni siquiera comprendía. Lo primero era situarse, no podía actuar a lo loco y sin pensar. Irónicamente, en aquella situación desesperada le habría gustado seguir siendo Jedi.

Deseó gritar, pero no pudo. Sintió que el dolor iba a poder con él... No. No iba a dejar que eso ocurriera. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, intentó centrarse en otras sensaciones que no fueran simplemente dolor.

Entonces notó varias cosas que le llamaron la atención: Se hallaba tumbado en el suelo, o eso le parecía. Por otro lado, sentía una especie de frío en la cara, algo que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir...: no llevaba la máscara puesta. Se había acostumbrado tanto a ella que ahora, por el simple hecho de no llevarla, se sentía desnudo e indefenso. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue saber que la padawan Bastila Shan estaba ahí... No la oía ni veía; simplemente... sabía que estaba allí, la... "sentía". Era algo inexplicable, no sabía qué significaba y no tenía la mente suficientemente despejada para razonar.

Al pensar en Bastila se dio cuenta de que tratar de recordar era una buena forma de entender lo que estaba pasando, así que lo hizo. Recordó el ataque Jedi, su indignación con Zhar, su intención de convertir a Bastila al Lado Oscuro... Y, a partir de ahí, nada. Tras una nueva oleada de dolor y otro gran esfuerzo, acabó consiguiendo abrir los ojos y, tras parpadear varias veces, dejó de ver borroso. Analizó la escena que se desarrollaba ante él.

La superficie sobre la que se encontraba resultó ser el suelo de su propia nave. Estaba rodeado de sus propios soldados, y uno de sus aprendices Sith luchaba contra la padawan Bastila, quien estaba delante de él, aparentemente protegiéndolo. La escena era, cuanto menos, extraña y desconcertante. Revan cayó de golpe en la cuenta de que Darth Malak había aprovechado su distracción para traicionarlo.

Lo que seguía sin tener explicación era que Bastila lo defendiera..., pero Revan supo que ella era su única posibilidad de salir de allí con vida, si es que había alguna. Porque la padawan tampoco había salido muy bien parada, y no aguantaría mucho más.

Tratando de que nadie se percatara de que había recuperado la consciencia, Darth Revan movió un poco la mano en dirección al Sith y, reuniendo unas fuerzas que en realidad no tenía, lo estranguló con la Fuerza.

Darth Revan no quería que Bastila Shan muriese.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bastila observó atónita cómo el Sith primero se ahogaba y luego caía al suelo, muerto. Antes de que pudiera buscar la causa de su muerte, los soldados empezaron a atacarla, tanto con rifles bláster como con espadas. Ella era muy superior, pero le fue muy difícil deshacerse de ellos debido a que ya a penas se tenía en pie, y creyó que no sobreviviría.

Pero lo hizo.

Cuando por fin hubo acabado con todos, Bastila, temblando, sintió que sus piernas se doblaban inevitablemente y cayó de rodillas. Miró a Darth Revan, tumbado en el suelo en la misma posición en que ella lo había dejado, pero descubrió que estaba consciente y la miraba. Bastila comprendió que había sido él quien, a pesar de estar al borde de la muerte, había acabado con el Sith y le había salvado la vida.

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada -ella aún respirando agitadamente por el combate; él con los ojos entrecerrados, a punto de cerrarse-, y Revan perdió de nuevo el conocimiento, sin energías e incapaz de soportar el dolor de sus múltiples heridas.

Bastila deseó tumbarse también y cerrar los ojos, y descansar para siempre. Estuvo tentada de hacerlo, pero después de todo lo que había hecho para llegar hasta donde estaba ahora, no podía tirar la toalla. No podía rendirse. Un esfuerzo más y estaría fuera de aquella horrible nave.

Inspiró hondo, se cargó de nuevo el cuerpo de Darth Revan a los hombros, del cual huía rápidamente la vida, y se encaminó hacia el cercano hangar, donde estaba la pequeña nave en la que había llegado hasta allí. Cuando llegó, casi le da un infarto al descubrir que su nave estaba totalmente destrozada debido al bombardeo.

Bastila se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, desesperada, y puso el cuerpo de Revan a su lado. Se había acabado. Todo había acabado. No tardaría en morir, y Revan con ella. Por algún motivo, no le costó demasiado aceptar su propia muerte, pero algo en su interior se revelaba contra la muerte del Señor Oscuro. Puede que fuera por todo lo que había hecho por intentar salvarlo, o tal vez hubiera otro motivo.

Miró el rostro desenmascarado de Revan y, tal vez por respeto a su intimidad o a su figura, le volvió a poner la máscara en la cara.

Incapaz de hacer otra cosa, se sentó sobre sus piernas y clavó la vista en el horizonte, observando cómo las naves de la República más rezagadas intentaban huir de la invencible flota Sith, y cómo muchas de ellas no lo lograban y eran abatidas.

Bastila fue vagamente consciente de que una nave se acercaba a ella, probablemente Sith, pero no podía estar segura ya que la visión comenzaba a fallarle. Le dio igual. Ya se había hecho a la idea de que iban a morir los dos, así que no tenía intención de defenderse, y se limitó a esperar hasta que la pequeña nave llegó ante ella.

– ¿Bastila Shan? – preguntó una voz desde el interior, y Bastila alzó la vista.

Frente a ella había un hombre alto y fuerte de pelo claro y corto con la armadura de los soldados de la República. La Jedi se sobresaltó; no esperaba que todavía hubiera tropas de la República allí, pero un atisbo de esperanza se instaló en su corazón.

– ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó, con voz débil.

– Mi nombre es Trask Ulgo. Soy uno de los soldados a las órdenes del comandante Onasi. Me retrasé para asegurarme de que no quedaba ningún superviviente...

A Bastila no le sonaba su nombre, aunque no podía estar segura de ello. A quien sí conocía era al comandante Onasi, Carth Onasi. Un héroe entre los soldados de la República. Un hombre digno de admiración.

– Llévanos al Enclave Jedi de Dantooine, por favor – pidió Bastila.

– Por supuesto – asintió Ulgo, y desmontó de su nave, dispuesto a cargar con el cuerpo que había al lado de Bastila..., pero paró en seco al ver sus ropas y su máscara –. ¡¿Darth Revan?! – preguntó, mirando a Bastila entre asustado y horrorizado.

– Así es – Bastila lo miró también, altiva y segura de sí misma –. Lo llevaremos con nosotros – dijo, autoritaria.

– Pero… – insistió Ulgo, asustado.

– No cuestiones mis órdenes... Está inconsciente; no ocurrirá nada – zanjó ella.

El soldado estaba de todo menos convencido, pero no se atrevió a cuestionar a una Jedi, y, dudoso, cogió el cuerpo de Revan y lo llevó a la nave. Después ayudó a subir a Bastila, quien intentaba sin mucho éxito mantenerse en pie.

Ya sentada en la nave, Bastila se sintió segura y esperanzada por primera vez.

– Gracias – le dijo a Ulgo con sinceridad, y cerró los ojos, quedándose tal vez dormida, tal vez inconsciente.


	3. Introducción: Decisiones

**Nota previa**: Bueno, este es cortito xD pero necesario al fin y al cabo. A ver qué opináis del hecho de que sea Bastila la culpable jijiji No me cansaré de repetirlo: comentad, **sed críticos** y disfrutad ^^

* * *

Bastila abrió los ojos, con lentitud. Se encontraba tumbada en una cama, no especialmente blanda pero suficientemente cómoda, en una de las habitaciones del Enclave Jedi de Dantooine. No recordaba haber llegado hasta allí. No recordaba nada, de hecho. Se sentía débil, pero no sabía por qué. Temió haber sufrido algún tipo de pérdida de memoria, pero se tranquilizó cuando empezó a recordarlo todo. La incrusión en la nave de Revan, la pelea con el Señor Oscuro, la explosión, el rostro de Revan sin máscara, la huída, Trask Ulgo... Esta última parte estaba borrosa en su memoria. Ya no recordaba nada más, así que imaginó que el soldado la había llevado con los Jedis y estos habían curado sus heridas. Retiró la manta que la cubría. Estaba desnuda y podía ver su cuerpo recorrido por heridas, contusiones, moratones y magulladuras, pero nada grave. Se sentía débil, pero bien. Sabía que Revan había salido mucho peor parado.

Se levantó, intentando no realizar movimientos bruscos, y se puso su túnica Jedi, la cual alguien había tenido la amabilidad de dejar sobre una mesa, mientras se preguntaba qué habría pasado con Revan. Para empezar, no estaba segura de que hubiera sobrevivido, aunque creía que sí, lo podía sentir. Pero no sabía si saldría adelante, y si lo hacía, no sabía cuál sería su destino. Fuera cual fuera, Bastila sabía que sería la única culpable, por haberse empeñado en llevárselo con ella. En cualquier caso, pensó que no podía ser peor que la muerte.

Una vez se hubo vestido, salió de la habitación, ya con más firmeza y seguridad en sus movimientos al comprobar que apenas se hacía daño, y se dirigió directamente a la sala del Consejo. No sabía qué día ni qué hora era, y además tenía mucha hambre, pero decidió posponerlo todo, pues necesitaba hablar con los Maestros. Cuando llegó, los cuatro estaban reunidos intercambiando comentarios en voz baja, y miraron con interés a Bastila en cuanto la sintieron. Ella hizo una reverencia respetuosa.

– Hola, Padawan – la saludó Zhar Lestin con amabilidad –. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

– Bien, creo... Solo un poco mareada, pero bien – sonrió –. Gracias, Maestro Zhar.

– Me alegra mucho oír eso. Cuando volviste del ataque a la flota Sith, estabas muy débil, y temimos que no te recuperases – dijo él.

Los demás Maestros no añadieron nada, y Bastila se quedó unos segundos en silencio, dudando. Ellos la observaron con infinita paciencia, hasta que al final no se pudo contener más. Necesitaba saberlo.

– Maestro, yo... Tengo que preguntarlo: ¿Qué ha pasado con Darth Revan?

La respuesta no fue inmediata, sino que los cuatro Maestros intercambiaron miradas tensas. Esto inquietó a la joven Padawan.

– ¿Por qué lo trajiste, Bastila? – preguntó Zhar, sin llegar a contestar a su pregunta. Su reticencia a hacerlo la inquietó incluso más.

– Yo... – murmuró ella, dudosa –. Bueno, no podía matarlo. Estaba indefenso y no suponía una amenaza. Solo seguí el Código... – balbuceó.

– Podrías haberlo dejado.

– Eso le habría supuesto la muerte – rebatió Bastila con seriedad, sorprendida con la frialdad de Zhar.

– Pero no habrías sido tú quien se la diera, Bastila.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, el Maestro Vandar Tokare decidió que era un buen momento para intervenir.

– Lo que hiciste fue admirable, sin duda, pero corriste un gran riesgo.

– Podrían haberte matado, o haber despertado Revan y acabado contigo – atajó Zhar.

No, Revan no la habría matado. Bastila recordaba con claridad que le había salvado la vida.

– En realidad... – murmuró, pero tras ver las miradas duras de los Maestros, se sintió intimidada y se mordió el labio, sin atreverse a continuar.

– Debes aprender una cosa, Padawan. Has de evitar matar, en medida de lo posible, pero piensa que no puedes salvar a todos – dijo Zhar aprovechando su silencio.

– Pero... – la mirada del Maestro Zhar Lestin no admitía réplica, y Bastila bajó la vista, sumisa. Tampoco quería que los Maestros dudaban de ella. No quería que la considerasen indigna de ser Jedi, ya que estaba deseando que la ascendieran de una vez –. Lo siento. – Volvió a dudar –. ¿Puedo saber qué ocurrirá ahora..., o qué ha ocurrido... con Darth Revan? – Repitió su pregunta inicial, a ver si ahora tenía más suerte.

Vio cómo Zhar intercambiaba otra mirada inquieta con Vrook.

– Está en una fuente de kolto – dijo –. Decidimos esperar a hablar contigo antes de hacer nada. – Bastila suspiró aliviada –. No obstante, has de saber que la decisión está tomada. – Zhar la miró y Bastila se tensó –. Bastila, es demasiado peligroso para dejar que viva.

La joven Jedi abrió mucho los ojos, incrédula.

– ¿Qué? ¿¡Vais a matarlo!?

Zhar apartó la vista mientras Vandar la clavaba en el suelo, incómodos ante la mirada acusadora de Bastila. Se había imaginado que lo encerrarían, que le impondrían duros castigos o que intentarían redimirlo, pero eso no, eso nunca, no dentro de la Orden.

– Estamos hablando del Señor Oscuro de los Sith, Bastila. Podría causar tantas muertes... – explicó Zhar, aún sin mirarla.

– Pero... ¡Eso va contra el Código! ¡No podéis...! No después de todo lo que yo he...

– Lo lamento mucho, Bastila, pero me temo que no hay otra solución – le dijo Zhar, recuperando su tono seguro.

– ¿Cómo podéis...? – Bastila estaba incrédula, enfadada, desesperada, dolida y desengañada, y no pudo contenerse –. ¿Somos asesinos? ¿Qué nos diferencia de los Sith, entonces? Os escudáis en que es el Señor Oscuro, pero parece que olvidáis que también fue un Jedi, uno de los mejores, uno al que todos hemos llegado a admirar, ¿No deberíamos ayudar a los nuestros a regresar del Lado Oscuro en lugar de asesinarlos a sangre fría cuando están indefensos y no suponen ninguna amenaza?

Zhar había optado por dejarla hablar y desahogarse, pues consideraba que al menos merecía eso. Él también sentía tener que cometer un acto tan sucio, pero consideraba que es necesario. Además, le inquietaba la exagerada insistencia de Bastila por mantenerlo con vida.

– Revan nos traicionó antes de caer al Lado Oscuro, Bastila. Nos desobedeció y fue a las Guerras Mandalorianas. No era de fiar ni cuando seguía la Senda de la Luz... ¿Qué crees que ocurriría si dejáramos que viviera? Es demasiado peligroso. Podría engañarnos, hacernos creer que se ha redimido, escapar y volver a hacerse con el poder.

Bastila sintió que la ira crecía en su interior y se apoderaba de ella, e hizo un esfuerzo por contenerla. Sabía que ese sentimiento conducía al Lado Oscuro.

Pero es que no quería, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que el Consejo asesinara a quien con tanto esfuerzo ella había mantenido con vida. No, de ninguna manera. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad buscando razones, ciertas o no, que pudieran convencer a los Maestros de que Revan debía vivir. Sentía sus miradas clavadas en ella, expectantes por su reacción.

Respiró hondo y trató de aclarar sus ideas un momento. Las últimas palabras del Maestro Zhar, _"podría escapar y volver a hacerse con el poder"_, seguían resonando en su mente, y le hicieron pensar por un momento en el futuro. ¿Qué ocurriría en la galaxia ahora que Revan no estaba? El misterio de cómo habían reunido los Sith una flota tan enorme seguía sin resolverse, y probablemente el aprendiz de Revan, Darth Malak, lo conociera. Seguramente, Malak se haría con el control de los Sith y nada cambiara. ¿O sí? Porque, por lo poco que sabía Bastila sobre Darth Malak, era destructivo, al contrario que su Maestro. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Realmente había ayudado a la República derrotando a Darth Revan o sólo había empeorado la situación?

Bastila sintió que se desesperaba ante aquella aterradora idea. Sin embargo, en su desesperación halló esperanza, porque había encontrado una cadena de razonamiento que tal vez salvara a Revan.

– Una nueva identidad – dijo, mirando al Maestro Zhar de nuevo.

– ¿Cómo dices?

Bastila buscó la forma de explicarse.

– Tengo entendido que, mediante la Fuerza, se puede reprogramar la identidad de una mente dañada... Podemos darle una identidad fiel a la República para que no nos traicione, hacerlo soldado... Pensad que sólo él puede ayudarnos a descubrir el secreto del poder de los Sith.

Bastila observó con satisfacción cómo Zhar fruncía el ceño. Bien..., al menos le había hecho dudar. Observó a los demás. Vandar la miraba con intensidad, Vrook con desaprobación, y Dorak parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

– Lo que dices es cierto, joven Padawan. No se nos había ocurrido... Hemos de discutirlo entre nosotros – Zhar miró a Vandar, quien se mostró de acuerdo con un asentimiento –. Vuelve a tu habitación. Te avisaremos cuando hayamos decidido algo.

Bastila asintió y se dio la vuelta. Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en su cara cuando los Maestros ya no podían verla.


	4. Espiral Endar: Dudas, confusión

**Nota previa**: Acabada la introducción, al fin puedo presentaros a mi protagonista. Lo llamé **Shaic Vanter**, usando las mismas letras que tiene la palabra "Revanchista". **Opinad** y eso, seguiré repitiéndolo, **necesito vuestra opinión**. Los próximos capítulos van a estar formados por fragmentos, ya que como dije, tengo escritas escenas sueltas, pero algunas eran tan pequeñas que no me merecía la pena publicar un capítulo por cada una. Pero bueno intentaré que los capítulos, aunque formados por fragmentos, tengan algo de cohesión y también algún tipo de pequeña conclusión. Por cierto, esta es mi última nota previa. A partir de ahora creo que haré comentarios al final del capítulo en lugar de al principio. No os olvidéis de decirme qué os va pareciendo!

* * *

El fuerte sonido de los proyectiles que impactaban contra la Espiral Endar arrancaron a Shaic Vanter de su sueño. El bombardeo provocaba continuos movimientos oscilatorios en la nave muy violentos, que amenazaban con hacer caer a Shaic de la litera. Confuso, el joven soldado se levantó y miró a su alrededor.

Estaban siendo atacados, los Sith les habían descubierto y la misión había fracasado. La idea era cogerlos desprevenidos porque, si no, no había forma de derrotar a sus poderosas naves de guerra.

Pero Shaic estaba dispuesto a, pasara lo que pasara, dar su vida por la República.

Cuando estaba a punto de coger su ropa y sus armas para combatir a los Sith, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar mucho más nítidamente el sonido de la batalla producida por el abordaje de los Sith. El hombre que había abierto la puerta, de pelo blanco, ojos azules y aspecto un tanto intimidante, entró y cerró. Parecía alterado.

– ¡Una flota de combate Sith nos ha tendido una emboscada! ¡La Espiral Endar está siendo atacada! – _"No fastidies... no me había dado cuenta de ese detalle"_, pensó Shaic, impaciente por pasar a la acción –. Deprisa, ¡no tenemos mucho tiempo!

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Shaic al hombre, con algo de curiosidad.

– Soy Trask Ulgo, alférez de la flota de la República – contestó –. Soy tu compañero de litera, pero tenemos turnos diferentes. Supongo que por eso no nos habíamos visto antes.

Date prisa – añadió antes de que Shaic pudiera decir nada más –, ¡tenemos que encontrar a Bastila! ¡Hemos de asegurarnos de que sale de la nave con vida!

Bastila. Encontrar a Bastila. Proteger a Bastila... ¿Por qué pensar en Bastila le resultaba a Shaic tan complejo? Era como si tuviera muchos sentimientos asociados a ese nombre, varios de ellos contradictorios entre sí, lo cual no tenía mucho sentido... Un momento, un momento, ¿quién era Bastila? Shaic hizo memoria de los últimos días, desde que se había unido a aquella misión en la Espiral Endar. Shaic era capaz de recordar con total claridad todo lo que le había ocurrido desde entonces, al contrario que todos sus otros recuerdos, que por algún motivo le resultaban borrosos. Bastila era la poderosa Jedi, clave para el triunfo de la República sobre los Sith, su líder en aquella misión, el núcleo de su cometido, fundamental su supervivencia. Eso estaba claro. El problema era que, en su cabeza, por algún motivo, sentía que Bastila era una especie de rival... y eso era lo que le había hecho dudar antes.

No, espera, eso no tenía sentido. Bastila no era un rival; al contrario, era uno de sus más importantes aliados. Aquella confusión probablemente era producto de la brusca manera en la que había despertado, que a lo mejor aún seguía medio dormido. Había algo que estaba claro: Había que salvar a Bastila, fuera como fuese. Y por suerte, en esta ocasión, esa extraña parte de su cerebro que le decía que Bastila era su rival, deseaba salvarla, así que no tuvo que seguir dándole vueltas a aquello.

– ¡Una de nuestras funciones principales es garantizar la supervivencia de Bastila en caso de ataque! – siguió hablando Trask, interpretando los momentos de silencio de Shaic como si estuviera planteándose no luchar para ayudar a Bastila –. Hiciste un juramento como todos nosotros. ¡Ahora es momento de cumplirlo!

– Muy bien, ¡vamos a ayudar a Bastila! – contestó Shaic, que no estaba dispuesto a compartir con Trask Ulgo sus extraños pensamientos acerca de Bastila, además de que estaba deseando pasar a la acción para dejar de pensar. Eso, y que quería salvar a Bastila. Una parte de él sentía como si siempre hubiera querido salvar a Bastila, a pesar de que apenas hacía unos días que la había conocido.

– Así que date prisa y coge tu equipo para que podamos salir de aquí – dijo Trask Ulgo, alterado.

Aún desorientado por lo que estaba ocurriendo, Shaic se apresuró a obedecer a su compañero y abrió la taquilla. Se puso rápidamente su armadura de combate y metió en la mochila el botiquín, de modo que en la taquilla sólo quedaban dos armas: Una pistola bláster y una espada corta. Shaic iba a coger la pistola. Todos los soldados usaban pistola siempre que podían, y sólo sacaban la espada cuando el enemigo se acercaba mucho a ellos, pues por mucho que las espadas sean más poderosas que las pistolas, en combates a distancia no te da tiempo a acercarte al enemigo antes de recibir un tiro. En el ejército de la República se entrenaba a los soldados en cuestiones de puntería y destreza, y se potenciaba el uso de las armas de fuego. De hecho, desde que se unió a la tripulación de la Espiral Endar, Shaic sólo había entrenado con blásters.

Pero, claro, desde que se unió a la Espiral Endar, no se había producido ningún combate.

A la hora de la verdad, Shaic prefería el arma blanca. Cogió la pistola, la alzó durante un instante, y se sintió como manco, inválido, como si no estuviera completo, inseguro. De modo que tomó una decisión. Guardó la pistola bláster en su mochila y tomó la espada con la mano, empuñándola con una seguridad y destreza inusuales, para lo poco que había entrenado con armas blancas. En el ejército se enseñaba a los soldados a usar muchos tipos de armas para que se pudieran valer en todas las situaciones, pero apenas se daban nociones básicas de uso de armas de filo. Sin embargo, Shaic hizo unos mandobles que demostraban una habilidad sorprendente para un soldado raso en ese tipo de armas.

Trask ocultó su escepticismo ante la extraña elección del arma de su compañero, pero no dijo nada. Shaic seguía sin estar seguro de hacer lo correcto usando la espada, ya que por su capricho podía lograr que lo mataran, pero le desagradaba mucho usar un arma a distancia.

Se acercó a la puerta y dejó de darle vueltas al asunto: Bastila necesitaba su ayuda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaic recorría corriendo los pasillos de la nave, espada en mano, espada que, por cierto, ya había probado la sangre de varios soldados Sith en los últimos minutos. Porque Shaic iba matando a todos los Sith que le impedían el paso, casi de forma automática, mientras que se limitaba a ignorar a aquellos que no lo hacían, pues su prioridad ahora era llegar al puente. No le costaba mucho ubicarse por la nave, a pesar de la confusión de la batalla y de que algunos caminos habían quedado inutilizables; en los pocos días que llevaba en ella, se había aprendido a la perfección y sin proponérselo la estructura de la nave, demostrando una gran capacidad intelectual, de modo que escogía instintivamente los caminos más cortos para llegar hasta el puente.

Y estaba llegando ya, pero algo le hizo parar en seco.

Un sonido.

Sables de luz.

Sí, sables de luz. Shaic estaba oyendo cómo al otro lado de la puerta que tenía que atravesar ahora se desarrollaba un combate con sables de luz. Cómo supo que se trataban de sables de luz era un misterio, ya que apenas había visto esas armas dos o tres fugaces veces en su vida, pero por algún motivo estuvo totalmente seguro de lo que eran, como si el sonido le resultase común. En fin, que probablemente hubiera un Jedi y un Sith, como mínimo, tras aquella puerta. Un Sith... Un peligroso enemigo. Shaic sabía que debería temerlo, y se planteó alejarse de allí y llegar al puente dando un rodeo, pero no lo hizo, porque en realidad no le tenía miedo al Sith. ¿Actuaba con temeridad? Tal vez. Pero el caso es que abrió la puerta empuñando con fuerza su espada.

Y efectivamente, una padawan Jedi morena luchaba contra un Sith, probablemente de bajo rango. Shaic se quedó un segundo mirándolos, ensimismado. Ambos emanaban tanta fuerza, tanto poder. No podía sino admirarlos, a los dos, el Sith incluido. Shaic deseaba tener el poder que tenían ellos, y usarlo para luchar por la República, su querida República. Se sentía impotente ante seres tan poderosos, como si él no significara nada en comparación, como si todos sus grandes esfuerzos en realidad fueran insignificantes al lado de esos seres que dominaban la Fuerza.

Trask también se vio afectado por la presencia de aquellas personas, y habló, sacando a Shaic de sus pensamientos:

– ¡Es un Jedi oscuro! – exclamó –. Esto nos supera. Será mejor que nos quedemos atrás... Lo único que haríamos sería estorbar.

Y era cierto. La padawan luchaba bien, se defendía con soltura con el sable de luz y resistía sin problema los ataques de la Fuerza del Sith. Pero Shaic ya no los miraba a ellos... No podía quitar la vista de la hoja de plasma de los sables de luz que no dejaban de chocar con furia. Sentía una extraña sensación de familiaridad ante esa escena, como si para él lo más normal del mundo fuera ver combates con sables de luz. Especialmente se fijaba en el sable azul de la Jedi de la República, con los ojos entrecerrados, deseando que acertase con sus golpes y que los del Sith no le estropearan el terreno que iba ganando. Y es que Shaic estaba literalmente dentro de la batalla, sintiendo, antes de que se produjeran, las ofensivas de cada uno, y también cómo iban a afectar al otro. Por otro lado, Shaic se veía a sí mismo como aquella Jedi, pensando en cómo respondería él a los ataques, lo cual no tenía mucho sentido pues no tenía ninguna experiencia en sables de luz... El caso es que no podía evitar ordenar mentalmente a la Jedi que se moviera de una forma o de otra. Y desde ese momento parecía como si la Jedi cada vez le hiciera más caso.

El Sith se detuvo un momento, exhausto, probablemente no esperaba tener que luchar tanto, y le dio la ventaja que la Jedi necesitaba, o más bien que Shaic necesitaba, para derrotar al enemigo. La Jedi no quería matar a su oponente, probablemente por la creencia de la Orden Jedi de que nadie debe ser asesinado... Sin embargo, Shaic deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo matase, y... lo hizo. Por algún motivo cambió de opinión y acabó definitivamente con el Sith.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– Soy un soldado de la República, como tú – replicó Carth ante la pregunta de Shaic, "¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?". Esa respuesta, tal vez por el tono apagado y decaído con que la dijo, hizo que todas las dudas de Shaic acerca de su lealtad se disiparan. Carth Onasi era un soldado de la República, y Shaic podía ver en sus ojos que haría cualquier cosa por ella. Sin embargo, lo que hizo dudar a Shaic fue ese "como tú".

"¿Como yo?", se preguntó. ¿Era él un soldado de la República? Desde luego que lo era. Llevaba toda la vida siéndolo. Pero había algo que lo inquietaba. De alguna forma no se sentía soldado de la República. Shaic también estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por salvar a la galaxia, pero había algo que no encajaba, algo que le impedía verse a sí mismo como un soldado. O, mejor dicho, no era capaz de verse _sólo_ como un simple soldado.


	5. Taris: Buscando a la Jedi

**Nota previa**: Uhh... Bueno, este es algo largo y quizá se pueda hacer un poco pesado. Es una colección de fragmentos de los dos primeros días que Shaic y Carth pasan en Taris. Sí, es que es una parte algo rollo, pero necesitaba presentar ciertas cosas para que más adelante la historia se mantuviera. Pero en fin, qué leches, si habéis jugado a KOTOR conocéis la historia, si queréis **os lo podéis saltar**. Ya en el próximo empieza lo chachi, **sale Bastila** por fin y la historia empieza a tomar ritmo. **Por favor, no dejéis el fic aquí, seguid un poquito más** T.T os dejo con Shaic y Carth ^^

* * *

Shaic se hallaba en un estado entre el sueño y la inconsciencia, provocado por la conmoción de la explosión de la Espiral Endar y el impacto de la cápsula de salvamento con la superficie de Taris. Su mente estaba vacía, inactiva, pero sin embargo a veces pasaban por ella imágenes, escenas, como un sueño inconexo y fragmentado. Soñaba que veía a Bastila al fondo luchando contra un Sith, soñaba que Bastila era su enemiga, pero que no deseaba su muerte. En cualquier caso... era solo un sueño, y los sueños no suelen tener mucho sentido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bastila, Bastila... Todo el mundo parecía obsesionado con Bastila. Vale, sí, era una Jedi, pero es que estaban obsesionados. Desde que llegó a la Espiral Endar no había hecho otra cosa que oír su nombre. Y, de algún modo, algo en él se había despertado. Quería ayudar a Bastila, quería encontrarla. Pero por otro lado se revelaba a la importancia que todos le daban. ¡Solo era una Padawan!

Shaic trató de apartar estos pensamientos. Pensó que tal vez se sentía impotente siendo un simple soldado, que por eso le había incomodado que Carth le dijera que lo era, y se sentía pequeño al lado de los Jedi. En realidad no tenía nada en contra de Bastila. De hecho, sentía como si él también se hubiera contagiado de esa obsesión que todos tenían por la joven Padawan, y de alguna forma estaba seguro de que la Jedi que había salido en su extraño sueño era Bastila. Porque en los días que había pasado en la Espiral Endar, no había llegado a verla, y no sabía realmente casi nada de ella. Los interrogantes acerca de la misteriosa Jedi seguían creciendo, y ese halo de misterio que la envolvía cautivaba a Shaic. De modo que aprovechó que la conversación se había centrado en ese tema para intentar obtener más información de la Jedi.

– ¿Por qué es tan importante encontrar a Bastila? – preguntó.

– Ese golpe en la cabeza te hizo más daño de lo que pensaba – bromeó Carth, aunque no llegó a sonreír; Shaic comenzaba a sospechar que las sonrisas de Carth había que sacarlas con cuentagotas –. Bastila es una Jedi – explicó –. Estaba con el equipo de asalto que mató a Darth Revan, el Maestro Sith de Malak.

Es decir, que Bastila Shan... una Padawan... ¿mató al temido Lord Sith? Venga ya. Por algún motivo, esto le pareció de lo más cómico a Shaic, pero no lo mostró ante Carth. No se lo creía. Aunque era obvio que Carth pensaba así, y probablemente el resto de la galaxia creyese lo mismo. Pero no, Shaic estaba seguro de que Bastila jamás habría sido rival para el Señor Oscuro de los Sith. No llegó ni a preguntarse por qué seguía pensando en Revan como el Señor Oscuro de los Sith cuando ese título ahora correspondía a Malak, es como si tuviera asumido de algún modo que el poderoso era Revan. Y sintió que le desagradaba la idea, que le resultaba indignante que todo el mundo pensara que Bastila lo había matado. Era humillante para el difunto Lord Sith.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminando por los corredores que daban acceso a los apartamentos de Taris Norte, Shaic no podía pensar en nada más que en su rabia. Por el camino había estado hablando con Carth, y había descubierto que su compañero sospechaba que él tuvo la culpa de la destrucción de la Espiral Endar. ¡Cómo podía siquiera plantearse algo así! Shaic había intentado no darle demasiada importancia, pero le indignaba muchísimo que pudiera pensar eso de él, que odiaba a los Sith más que a nada y lo único que deseaba era aplastarlos. Y sabía que era importante mantener la colaboración de Carth, pero internamente cada vez estaba más enfadado.

No tardó en llegar a su destino: la fiesta sith. Se oía de lejos por la música y las risas, y Shaic sintió ganas de vomitar del asco que le daban todos ellos. Lo que le tocaba hacer ahora no le apetecía absolutamente nada -pasar un rato, quizá horas, rodeado de Sith, fingiendo que le caen bien y esperando a que se emborracharan para poder robarles las armaduras y entrar en la Ciudad Baja-, y se dio cuenta de que en cierto modo era mejor haber pasado aquel rato rabiando por el tema de Carth que pensando en su misión.

Cuando aún no estaban a la vista de los Sith, Shaic se giró hacia Carth, mirándolo por primera vez desde su discusión anterior.

– Será mejor que entre yo solo – le dijo, hablando con un tono hirientemente neutro –. Serna solo me invitó a mí y, en cualquier caso, si vamos dos a lo mejor hacemos que sospechen. Si solo voy yo, se sentirán a gusto creyendo que tienen el control.

– ¿Y qué propones que haga yo mientras tanto? – inquirió Carth, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados como si tratara de averiguar sus "verdaderas intenciones". Shaic decidió tomarse esto con humor mejor que enfadarse de verdad.

– No lo sé, Carth, ve donde quieras, pero mantente alejado. Ya sabes, necesito un poco de tiempo a solas con mis amigos los Sith para contarles todos nuestros planes y poder seguir traicionando a la República… – Había intentado tranquilizarse pero la rabia podía con él –. También podría simplemente haberte matado cuando estuvieras despistado y decir que fueron los Sith, pero esto es más entretenido.

Carth empezaba a estar también muy irritado.

– Esto no es un asunto de broma.

– Opino lo mismo. Te veré en el apartamento cuando haya conseguido los uniformes. Ahora déjame intentar salvar a Bastila y hacer el trabajo difícil mientras tú te dedicas a inventarte paranoias y hacerte la víctima, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Shaic con sequedad y, sin esperar respuesta, se fue a la fiesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Shaic consiguió los uniformes, se había hecho tarde, así que pasaron la noche en el apartamento y a la mañana siguiente fueron a la Ciudad Baja. Pasar el ascensor fue más sencillo de lo que esperaban, pero nada más llegar les recibió un grupo de alienígenas pertenecientes a una de las bandas de moteros de la ciudad. Tras librarse de ellos, fueron a la Cantina de Javyar a ver si podían informarse sobre cómo llegar a la Ciudad Subterránea, o conseguir un mapa o algo. El ambiente era infinitamente más desagradable que en la cantina de la Ciudad Alta, con voces altas y violencia por todas partes. Shaic no pudo evitar fijarse en una twi'lek azul de baja estatura que había de espaldas a él, a pocos metros de distancia, discutiendo con dos rodianos. Incapaz de contener su curiosidad, Shaic se acercó.

– ¿A quién llamas "niñita", mofetudo? – decía la twi'lek, provocativa. A pesar de su tono seguro, tenía una voz muy infantil... Shaic la miró con más atención: ¡era una niña! Era una niña, aparentemente sola en la peligrosa cantina, y encima provocando a los rodianos... Shaic acercó la mano a la empuñadura de su espada, listo por si tenía que defender a la twi'lek de los cada vez más enfadados rodianos.

– ¡Niñita necesita lección de buenos modales! – dijo uno de los rodianos, sacando su arma. Shaic decidió esperar un momento más, intrigado por la aparente tranquilidad de la pequeña twi'lek.

– Un momento, chicos... – dijo –. Zalbaar, ¿me echas una mano? Necesito que les arranques las patas a unos insectos.

Shaic oyó una especie de rugido más allá y alzó la cabeza, buscando su origen, sobresaltado. Era un wookiee, una grande y temible criatura peluda, de afilados colmillos y garras. Shaic no había visto a muchos wookiees en persona, y se sintió un poco intimidado. Aun así, el wookiee siguió rugiendo, y Shaic descubrió que entendía lo que decía. Él sabía muchos idiomas y tenía un talento natural para ello, pero no recordaba haber estudiado nunca wookiee... Aquello era de lo más extraño.

– Mission, estoy ocupado – decía el wookiee –. ¡Acaban de traerme la comida!

– ¡Deja ya de quejarte! Puedes terminar de comer luego. Además, necesitas algo de ejercicio, así que ven aquí – respondió la joven twi'lek.

Sorprendentemente, el wookiee obedeció a la Twi'lek sin rechistar y se acercó a ella. Los rodianos, intimidados, retrocedieron unos pasos y miraron a la Twi'lek de mal humor.

– No queremos problemas con wookiee. ¡Nuestro problema contigo, niñita! – se quejó uno de ellos.

– Si tienes un problema conmigo, lo tienes con Big Z. Así que, a no ser que quieras vértelas con mi amigo peludo, será mejor que me dejes en paz.

– Niñita afortunada tiene amigo grande – masculló el otro wookiee, malhumorado, y los dos se fueron.

La joven twi'lek suspiró aburrida, como si estuviera acostumbrada a situaciones así, y miró a su alrededor. Su vista se detuvo sobre Shaic y Carth y se acercó a ellos.

– Digamos que no os conozco, y conozco a toda la gente de la Ciudad Baja. No sois de aquí, ¿verdad? – dijo a modo de saludo, con una sonrisa amable y entusiasta –. ¡Supongo que entonces Big Z y yo seremos tu comité oficial de recepción!

– Demostraste tener agallas enfrentándote a esos Vulkars. ¿Tienes nombre? – preguntó Carth.

– Mi nombre es Mission Vao, y este gran wookiee es mi mejor amigo, Zalbaar. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudaros? – la niña era sin duda encantadora.

Shaic sonrió.

– Buscamos información sobre la Ciudad Baja – contestó.

– Bien, ¡estás hablando con la persona indicada! – dijo Mission, encantada de poder ayudar –. ¡Si quieres información sobre Taris Bajo soy la mujer que buscas!

Shaic sonrió ante la palabra "mujer". Aquella niña realmente se creía una mujer, y resultaba graciosa y enternecedora. Pero sí que parecía estar enterada de muchas cosas, y aunque no había esperado que su fuente de información fuera precisamente una twi'lek adolescente, le preguntó lo que necesitaba saber. Durante un rato, hablaron sobre la Ciudad Baja, la Ciudad Subterránea, los Vulkars Negros, los Beks Ocultos, los Rakghouls, Davik Kang y sus cazarrecompensas... Finalmente, ella se fue, diciendo que prefería estar en la base de los Beks Ocultos.

Gracias a ella al menos ya sabía ubicarse por la ciudad, y sabía que no iba a ser fácil acceder a la Ciudad Subterránea. Se quedarían un rato en la cantina a ver si averiguaban algo más, pero probablemente su siguiente paso sería ir a la base Bek a hablar con el líder de los Beks Ocultos, Gadon Thek.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaic salió de la base Bek, ensimismado. ¿Bastila, una esclava? No le gustaba nada esa idea. Tenía que rescatarla cuanto antes. Ir a la Ciudad Subterránea y rodearse de Rakghoul, entrar en la base Vulkar, enfrentarse a infinidad de Vulkars y robar un acelerador, ganar una carrera de swoops cuando nunca había pilotado una... Todo eso era irrelevante. Había que salvar a Bastila, y eso era lo importante. No importaba qué hubiera que hacer para lograrlo.

Oyó el sonido metálico de una espada desenvainándose y alzó la cabeza, sobresaltado. Vulkars Negros. Cinco Vulkars negros les estaban tendiendo una emboscada. Shaic suspiró y sacó su propia espada. No había tiempo para peleas como aquella.

El conflicto comenzó y se desarrolló del mismo modo que el que les sirvió de bienvenida a la Ciudad Baja: Carth disparando con su pistola a distancia y Shaic rodeado completamente por los Vulkars. En principio iba bien; Carth había matado a un Vulkar y Shaic a otro, pero Shaic no dejaba de pensar que no estaba rindiendo al máximo, que le faltaba... algo... algún tipo de poder que siempre hubiera podido usar y ahora le rehuyera. Además, le parecía que su mano izquierda estaba desaprobechada, y sentía grandes deseos de empuñar un segundo arma con ella. Se sentía inválido con la mano vacía. Entonces, la espada de uno de los Vulkars restantes atravesó la armadura de Shaic, hiriéndole la pierna. Shaic contuvo un alarido de dolor y se esforzó por apoyar casi todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre su otra pierna, pero eso le hacía perder el equilibrio y pelear peor. Volvió a sentirse inválido.

– ¡Carth, tu espada! – gritó Shaic, que ya no podía más con una sola espada.

Carth quedó un poco desconcertado, pero le lanzó la espada a Shaic, quien la cogió al vuelo con la mano izquierda. Shaic sintió que la espada se convertía en un alargamiento más de su propio cuerpo, que ahora se sentía más completo, aunque no del todo. Con fuerzas renovadas, comenzó a atacar a los tres Vulkars restantes. El que había sacado su pistola para atacar a Carth aprovechando que sus dos compañeros estaban distrayendo a Shaic tuvo que volver a usar su espada, pero ni eso le fue suficiente, y no tardaron en caer los tres al suelo, muertos.

Carth se acercó a Shaic.

– Estás herido – dijo, asustado, pues no sabía cómo de grave era.

– Sobreviviré – contestó él, intentando quitarle importancia, y usó un botiquín.

Shaic se agachó sobre los cuerpos de los Vulkars para cogerles el dinero que llevaban encima. Era algo despreciable, pero su situación era desesperada y necesitaban los créditos. De paso, cogió la espada de uno de ellos y le tendió a Carth la suya.

– He descubierto que lucho mejor con dos espadas – comentó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la puerta que separaba el poblado de proscritos del resto de la Ciudad Subterránea, Carth y Shaic se encontraron con una llamativa escena: Un proscrito trataba de regresar al poblado, seguido de cerca por un Rakghoul, una criatura grande, fuerte y musculosa de color blanco y aspecto repulsivo y temible, mientras una mujer observaba con atención, esperando que el hombre se salvara, pero el guardián de la puerta se negaba a abrirla.

– Hazle abrir la puerta, Morador del Supramundo – suplicó la mujer a Shaic, desesperada –. ¡Si no lo hace, Hendar morirá!

Antes de que Shaic pudiera contestar, el guardia de la puerta volvió a hablar:

– No puedo abrir la puerta... No mientras los Rakghouls anden tan cerca.

Shaic pensó en convencer al hombre para que abriera la puerta e intentar salvar al proscrito del Rakghoul... pero cambió de idea. No sabía cómo de peligrosos podían ser aquellas bestias, ni si habría más en los alrededores. No solo le preocupaba morir a causa del Rakghoul, sino también que, si fracasaba, invadiría todo el poblado y sería el fin de los proscritos. No estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, y se planteó decir que la mantuviera cerrada, pero en ese instante el proscrito llegó ante la puerta, jadeando, mientras el Rakghoul se acercaba velozmente. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Realmente iba a ser capaz de dejar que aquel hombre muriera sin intentar siquiera ayudarlo? Era una decisión difícil, y no había mucho tiempo. Finalmente, habló:

– Abre la puerta... Mataré al Rakghoul.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apenas habían dado unos pasos en la Ciudad Subterránea, fuera de los seguros límites del poblado de proscritos, cuando una alarmada Mission Vao se abalanzó sobre ellos gritando frases sin sentido. Estaba muy alterada.

Shaic la acababa de conocer, pero de alguna forma, sólo por la breve conversación que habían tenido en la cantina, se había encariñado con ella. Desde luego era fácil encariñarse con ella.

– Tranquilízate, Mission. Respira hondo y cuéntame lo que pasó – le dijo.

Mission se dio cuenta de que así no iba a conseguir nada, así que trató de hablar más despacio. Le contó que unos gamorreanos habían capturado a Zalbaar y que lo iban a vender como esclavo, y le pidió, le suplicó que la ayudara a salvarlo.

"Bastila", pensó Shaic. Tenía que entrar **ya** en la base Vulkar si quería salvar a Bastila, no podía rescatar al wookiee... Shaic miró a Mission con culpabilidad, mientras sentía que se le iba a caer la cara de vergüenza cuando se negar a ayudar y aún así le pidiera que le enseñara el modo de entrar en la base Vulkar. Al mirarla, se volvió a dar cuenta de que, aunque aparentaba ser mayor y madura, era solo una niña, una niña indefensa que probablemente no tuviera familia, o no andaría siempre sola por la ciudad. Y perdida en medio de la Ciudad Subterránea sin su compañero wookiee, probablemente no duraría mucho, a pesar de su valentía. Estaba desesperada y perdida; realmente dependía de aquel wookiee. Y, de nuevo, le enternecía, así que decidió ayudarla. Pero no podía olvidar a Bastila.

– Si te ayudo a rescatar a Zalbaar, tú me dirás cómo entrar en la base de los Vulkars Negros – le dijo Shaic. Al oírlo, los ojos de Mission tomaron al fin un brillo de esperanza. Por algún motivo, Mission confiaba en Shaic.

– Trato hecho – dijo –. ¡En cuanto rescatemos a Big Z, te enseñaré la forma de entrar en la base Vulkar! Ahora vamos. ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Zalbaar antes de que lo vendan como esclavo, o algo peor!

– ¿Tienes idea de dónde lo tienen? – preguntó Carth.

– Los gamorreanos acampan en las cloacas. Apuesto a que es ahí donde tienen a Zalbaar, y es ahí donde te enseñaré la entrada secreta a la base.

– Entonces, vamos – dijo Shaic, mirando a Mission de forma tranquilizadora y amable –. Pero antes, vamos a comprarte una armadura – añadió y señaló el poblado de proscritos. Quería que Mission estuviera segura. Sentía la necesidad de... protegerla, tal vez por la sensación que daba de criatura indefensa y frágil, a pesar de que era lo que ella menos quería aparentar.

Era un simple gesto, pero eso hizo a Mission sentirse dentro del grupo, aunque solo fuera a estar con ellos hasta que entraran en la base Vulkar. Pero se sentía aceptada como miembro, y eso era algo que no había sentido nunca, ni con los Beks Ocultos, ni si quiera con su hermano.

Mission sonrió, agradecida, y los tres volvieron al poblado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– ¡Es Canderous Ordo! – dijo el mercenario de Davik con respeto y admiración –. Es el mercenario mandaloriano más famoso de este sector de la galaxia.

Un... mandaloriano. Shaic volvió a mirar a Canderous con algo de desprecio. Se suponía que tenía que sentir desprecio por los mandalorianos, ¿no? Ellos habían provocado las guerras mandalorianas, matando a infinidad de gente y tratando de destruir la República... Le tenían que disgustar. Pero, ¿realmente le disgustaban? Shaic miraba a Canderous y veía en él a un mercenario normal, como otro cualquiera. Despreciar a todos los mandalorianos, por el hecho de serlo, era racista. La pregunta seguía en el aire. ¿Realmente le disgustaba?

Shaic no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Shaic no sabía la respuesta a muchas preguntas, en realidad. Los últimos días se había estado dando cuenta de que tenía unas opiniones muy poco elaboradas sobre la mayoría de las cosas. Si se ponía a pensar, en realidad no había nada de lo que estuviera seguro, aparte de su amor por la República y su deseo de salvar a Bastila. Pero no tenía una opinión concreta sobre nada, ni sobre cosas importantes como los Jedi, los Sith y la Fuerza -los Jedi eran los buenos, los Sith eran los malos y la Fuerza era poderosa, pero nunca se había planteado mucho más- hasta cosas insignificantes como si le gustaba o no el color verde. Este hecho le causaba gran confusión. Es como si durante toda su vida hubiera estado viviendo de forma muy pasiva respecto a todo, como si nunca hubiera profundizado en nada. Lo único que era capaz de sentir con intensidad era su lealtad a la República, pero esto le hacía preguntarse: ¿Por qué? Es decir, la República, la democracia, eran cosas que debían preservarse, pero no tenía sentido que fuera tan fiel a la República cuando, aparentemente, todo le daba igual.

En realidad no era cierto que todo le daba igual. Estaba conociéndose a sí mismo, y estaba conociendo a una persona de todo menos pasiva y apática. Pero tenía la sensación de que antes no era así, más que nada porque en sus recuerdos no encontraba un ápice de emoción o interés por nada. Pero tampoco podía estar seguro sobre si antes era así, porque ¿cómo era antes? Shaic se dio cuenta de que no sabía quién era, que durante toda su vida había estado actuando como alguien sin identidad. No sabía por qué había ocurrido esto, pero, al menos ahora, sí tenía identidad, y no había tiempo ni necesidad de ponerse a darle vueltas a este tema filosófico-existencial en medio de la Ciudad Subterránea, rodeado de Rakghouls y frente a un mandaloriano.

Shaic se dio cuenta de que Canderous comenzaba a mirarlo raro por su repentino silencio. Lo miró a los ojos y lo analizó mentalmente: Orgulloso, altivo y despectivo, destructivo, probablemente venerador del honor y la destrucción. Patético. No, no le gustaban los mandalorianos, pero... tampoco debía adoptar una actitud racista cada vez que viera uno. Le daría una oportunidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– Supongo que esto significa que también estarás conmigo. Donde quiera que vaya Big Z, iré yo. Casi lo pierdo una vez, y no va a volver a suceder – dijo Mission tras el juramento de vida de Zalbaar.

Un wookiee y una twi'lek adolescente... No eran precisamente los compañeros ideales en sus batallas contra el Imperio Sith de Malak. Aunque siempre era de agradecer la fortaleza de los wookiees, y la habilidad de Mission era espléndida, Shaic sabía que no iba a poder dejarlos ir con él. Sin embargo, el tiempo volaba y no era momento de discutir aquello. Tenían que recuperar el prototipo de acelerador ya, y además, mientras buscaban a Bastila e intentaban salir del planeta, sí que podría dejar que Zalbaar y Mission estuvieran con él. Así que Shaic decidió no oponerse; ya lo hablarían más tarde.

– Me alegro de tenerte a bordo, Mission – le dijo con algo de cariño, y Mission sonrió.

* * *

**Nota**: seeh, se nota que **me encanta Mission** ¿eh? Espero que compartáis mi opinión, ya que a lo largo de esta historia intentaré darle bastante importancia, bastantes más diálogos de los pocos (desgraciadamente) que salen en el juego. Si no os gusta Mission podéis acabar hartos xD

Y eso. Por favor necesito vuestras opiniones, **aunque sea para ponerme a parir**, y si no estoy de acuerdo y se abre un debate por ello, mejor que mejor ^^ creo que es una buena cosa intercambiar opiniones sobre Revan, ya que es un personaje tan variable según quién juegue y qué decisiones tome, que me parece que es interesante verlo desde diferentes ángulos. Así que, por favor, no os cortéis. **No me importa si hacéis una review enorme de diez párrafos**; de hecho, me encantaría encontrarme con algo así. Nos leemos!


	6. Taris: Bastila Shan

Shaic escuchaba solo a medias al ithoriano Bek Oculto que le explicaba el funcionamiento de las motos swoop. Estaba nervioso. En su vida había pilotado una, y ahora tenía que ganar. No podía permitirse el lujo de no hacerlo. Después de todo lo que había hecho para llegar hasta ahí, ahora no podía perder.

Sacudió la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, donde los demás pilotos se reunían en grupos y conversaban, mirándolo con desprecio y superioridad. Lo que el ithoriano le estaba diciendo sobre las swoop le parecía demasiado elemental. Aunque él no supiera nada del tema, se estaba aburriendo porque le daba la sensación de que se lo explicaba como si fuera un niño de seis años. Y es que ese día Shaic tenía poca paciencia. No había dormido nada en toda la noche, acosado por extraños sueños, y encima había tenido que discutir con Carth para ser él quien pilotara la swoop en la carrera. Porque Shaic respetaba a Carth, pero, las cosas claras, él se veía bastante más capacitado para ganar la carrera, teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de los dos había participado antes en una, y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la libertad de Bastila por las ilógicas y cansinas desconfianzas de Carth. Estaba harto de que Carth lo acusara de lo que ocurrió en la Espiral Endar, a él precisamente, que era la persona más fiel a la República que existía.

Shaic pensó en el sueño que había tenido por la noche. Se parecía al anterior, al que tuvo tras la destrucción de la Espiral Endar: Bastila luchando contra un Jedi Oscuro, y él de fondo... aunque en realidad él no estaba allí. Porque este sueño iba un poco más allá, demostrando que en la escena había cuatro Jedi, liderados por Bastila, enfrentándose ni más ni menos que a Darth Revan. Bastila le decía que no podía ganar, pero Revan no tenía miedo. Entonces se producía una explosión, y ahí se acababa el sueño.

¿Por qué había soñado aquello? No tenía ningún sentido. Shaic no solía pensar mucho en ese tema. Ahora que lo pensaba, cuando le hablaban de Malak, Shaic se ponía de mal humor. Odiaba a Malak y odiaba a los Sith. Pero hasta hacía un año, Revan había sido el Señor Oscuro, y sin embargo Shaic no recordaba haber pensado muchas veces en él. Sí, era su enemigo, pero él solía pensar en acabar con los Sith, no en acabar con Darth Revan.

Shaic no sabía a qué venía todo esto, pero aquellos pensamientos no conducían a ninguna parte, de modo que miró al ithoriano, quien ya había terminado de explicarle las reglas de las carreras. Este le dijo que se acercara al comentarista para iniciar la carrera, así que Shaic se alejó del ithoriano y observó con atención la sala.

Aparte de los pilotos, bien separados en dos grandes grupos: Beks Ocultos y Vulkars Negros, al fondo había un Vulkar armado y de aspecto robusto que custodiaba una jaula de rejas metálicas, en cuyo interior había una figura. Desde donde estaba, Shaic no podía distinguir quién había dentro, pero se lo podía imaginar: Bastila Shan. Después de tres días buscándola, saber que estaba allí, a unos metros, prácticamente al alcance de su mano, resultaba una sensación extraña. Shaic se acercó, ignorando las penetrantes miradas del Vulkar Negro que significaban "Si intentas algo, te mato", y miró a Bastila de frente.

La joven Jedi era alta, aunque no tanto como Shaic, y de piel pálida. Tenía el oscuro cabello recogido en dos coletas pequeñas a los lados, y su rostro mostraba preocupación y angustia. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba aparentemente inconsciente, pero aun así Shaic intentó hablar con ella.

– ¿Bastila? – preguntó, dubitativo, pero ella no contestó ni dio muestras de haberlo oído.

Shaic siguió mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. Había oído hablar de ella, sabía que tenía un importante poder de Meditación de Combate, que era poderosa y que se había hecho famosa por matar a Darth Revan, pero nunca la había visto en persona, ni en hologramas, ni nada. Sin embargo, ahora que la tenía delante, Shaic sintió que ya la conocía. Sintió como si no fuera la primera vez que la veía. Sintió que se estaba volviendo loco. Pero seguía sin poder dejar de mirar a Bastila.

Estaba viva, sin duda, y descubrir que estaba viva le produjo una gran satisfacción. Tal vez demasiada. Le pareció apreciar en su expresión signos de sufrimiento, y decidió que le haría pagar a Brejik todo lo que le hubiera hecho a la Jedi, costara lo que costase.

Shaic se apartó de mala gana de la jaula donde Bastila estaba retenida, prometiéndole mentalmente que la iba a salvar, y se acercó al comentarista, totalmente decidido a ganar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaic estaba muy enfadado por lo que el líder de los Vulkars Negros había hecho. Pero, al menos, aquella pelea tenía su lado bueno: Prometió que haría pagar a Brejik lo que le había hecho a Bastila, y lo estaba cumpliendo. Aunque, la verdad, Brejik era un enemigo poderoso, y tal vez sin la ayuda de Bastila no habría sobrevivido al combate. Sin duda, la Jedi era una gran combatiente a pesar de estar débil tras su cautiverio. Shaic descubrió que disfrutaba combatiendo a su lado.

Por su parte, Bastila estaba demasiado concentrada en acabar con Brejik como para fijarse en quién era el ganador de la carrera. Aunque estaba bastante débil, y tenía que reconocer que la ayuda del insignificante piloto que luchaba contra Brejik era de agradecer; no esperaba tanto potencial en un piloto cualquiera de la Ciudad Baja de Taris.

– ¡Quizá esos malditos Vulkars se lo piensen dos veces la próxima vez que intenten capturar a un Jedi! – exclamó Bastila, enfadada, cuando terminó de matar a Brejik. No. Enfadada no. Ese sentimiento iba en contra del Código Jedi. De modo que _no_ estaba enfadada. Bajó su tono de voz y habló con calma. Sin embargo, después de tres malditos días apresada por los Vulkars para ser vendida como esclava, Bastila consideraba que era totalmente lógico estar de mal humor –. Y por lo que a ti respecta, si piensas que puedes cobrarme como recompensa... – dijo con desprecio, dirigiéndose por primera vez al piloto de swoop mientras lo miraba.

Y al mirarlo se quedó helada.

– Espera... No puedo creerlo – dijo al reconocerlo, mientras lo miraba más detenidamente, asegurándose de que estaba en lo cierto –. ¡Eres...! – "_Revan"_, pensó. No, Revan no. No era Revan. Era Shaic Vanter, y más le valía **no** llamarlo nunca Revan... aunque debía tener siempre presente quién era –. Mmm... – dijo, disimulando. No debía mostrar que lo reconocía en seguida o podría levantar sospechas. Se suponía que Shaic nunca había sido un soldado especialmente destacado –. Eres uno de los soldados de la República, ¿no? Sí, estoy segura. ¿Cómo has terminado conduciendo para estas bandas swoop? – preguntó, muy intrigada. La verdad es que no se le ocurría ninguna explicación lógica para ello. Por un momento se imaginó a Darth Revan, con su túnica y su máscara, montado sobre una swoop, y la imagen le pareció tan cómica que tuvo que esforzarse por mantener su rostro serio.

Bien, Bastila estaba a salvo, y al fin era libre. Shaic sonrió a modo de saludo y procedió a presentarse ante la Jedi.

– Me llamo Shaic Vanter. Estoy aquí para salvarte.

– ¿Salvarme? – preguntó Bastila, enarcando una ceja –. ¿Es eso lo que intentabas con la carrera de swoops? Bueno, en lo que a rescates se refiere, éste no es un gran ejemplo... – Shaic borró la sonrisa de su rostro y miró a Bastila con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Ni si quiera iba a agradecerle todo lo que había estado haciendo para encontrarla? –. De hecho, sería más correcto decir que yo te salvé a ti – añadió Bastila, aumentando el mal humor de Shaic –. Brejik y sus Vulkars te habrían dejado morir si yo no hubiera entrado en esta pelea. ¡Tuviste suerte de que yo estuviera aquí! – dijo Bastila, que no estaba dispuesta a reconocer que Shaic la había ayudado; no podía dejar que él se creyera superior, pues por algo en su identidad programada era un simple soldado raso: Si no tenía complejo de superioridad, el riesgo de que Revan volviera era menor.

– Estás confundida – dijo Shaic, ocultando su mal humor –. Eras una prisionera indefensa hasta que yo llegué.

Porque es que ya era demasiado. ¿Quién se creía que era? Shaic se sentía herido en su orgullo siendo tratado de esa forma por Bastila cuando realmente, si no hubiera sido por él, probablemente la Jedi no habría podido salir de la situación. Porque Shaic deseaba salvarla, pero no sólo eso; comprendió que todo el tiempo que había estado queriendo salvarla, también buscaba un poco de reconocimiento. Y estaba obteniendo de todo menos eso. Y no le parecía justo. Tal vez había sobreestimado a la Jedi.

– Puede que haya sido una prisionera, pero un Jedi nunca está indefenso – dijo Bastila, tratando de mostrarse infinitamente superior a Shaic –. ¿Has oído hablar por casualidad de una cosa llamada "_la Fuerza_"? Pero... supongo que no debería ser demasiado dura contigo. Después de todo, has intentado salvarme, aunque las cosas no salieran como habías planeado. Así que vamos a ponernos manos a la obra... Para empezar, ¿somos los únicos supervivientes? – añadió, tomando el control de la situación, antes de dejar que fuera él quien lo tomara.

Shaic la miró con odio. Esa chica empezaba a caerle muy mal.

– No – respondió con tono frío e hiriente. Aceptaba que, como Jedi, era su superior, y que mientras estuvieran atrapados en Taris tendrían que trabajar juntos, pero se separaría de ella cuanto antes –. Carth Onasi también está vivo.

– ¿Carth Onasi está vivo? ¡Por fin buenas noticias! Carth es uno de los mejores soldados de la República. ¡Ha demostrado ser un héroe docenas de veces! – dijo Bastila.

Estas palabras sentaron a Shaic fatal. ¡Por fin había logrado captar la atención de Bastila! ¡Bien! Y lo había logrado usando el nombre de Carth. Oh, qué grande es Carth. Oh, qué importante es Bastila. Carth, que no dejaba de meterse con él y acusarlo de la destrucción de la Espiral Endar. Bastila, que seguía tratando a Shaic con increíble desprecio a pesar de todo lo que había hecho por ella. Qué bonito, los dos grandes héroes. Total, él daba igual, ¿por qué se iba a molestar Bastila en agradecerle nada a alguien como él? Shaic sabía que era un buen soldado, lo sabía. Y que merecía reconocimiento. Pero no se lo daban. Aquí él era el último, y a nadie parecía importarle. Estaba harto. Por un momento hasta se planteó dejar el ejército... pero no podía. Debía luchar por salvar a la República. Cualquier cosa por la República.


	7. Taris: Colaborando con un mandaloriano

– Bueno... ¿Qué hacemos sobre lo que nos ha dicho el twi'lek? – preguntó Shaic, con intención de romper el tenso silencio que se había formado en la habitación tras la discusión de Carth y Bastila. Aunque, por muy incómoda que fuera la situación, en el fondo a Shaic le había sentado bien la pelea que habían tenido. Porque, tras la disputa, los dos grandes héroes de la República habían quedado enfrentados, y Shaic ya no se sentía como el último mono, sino incluso como si fuera el pegamento que mantenía aquel extraño grupo unido.

– ¿Qué twi'lek? – preguntó Carth, desconcertado, pues el viaje de vuelta a la Ciudad Alta después de la carrera de swoop lo habían realizado Shaic y Bastila en solitario.

Shaic se dispuso a responder, pero Bastila se adelantó.

– Nos encontramos antes a un twi'lek que dijo que un tal Canderous Ordo quiere ver a Shaic – dijo, ignorando la mirada de impotencia e irritación que le lanzaba Shaic –. Al parecer es un mercenario mandaloriano que trabaja para Davik Kang. Quiere que nos reunamos con él en la cantina de la Ciudad Alta.

– ¿¡Un mandaloriano!? – el rostro de Carth no ocultaba el desprecio que el soldado sentía hacia ellos –. No pensaréis ir, ¿verdad?

– Comprendo tu preocupación, Carth, pero no podemos guiarnos por rencores absurdos – Bastila parecía empeñada en dejar a Shaic fuera de la conversación –. No perdemos nada por ir a la cantina a ver qué quiere; tal vez sea importante.

– A mí tampoco me gustan los mandalorianos, pero debemos intentarlo – añadió Shaic, mostrándose a regañadientes de acuerdo con Bastila.

– Sí... tenéis razón. Pero, ¿de verdad vais a hacer un trato con un mandaloriano? Es decir, yo no podría. No los soporto…

– Por esa razón tal vez sea mejor que tú no vengas – contestó Shaic, adelantándose a que Bastila volviera a hablar –. Podrías irritarte con algún comentario suyo, y no es buena idea armar un escándalo, menos aún en la Ciudad Alta…

Carth permaneció en silencio. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que hablar con un mandaloriano, pero comprendía que sería muy estúpido no hacerlo. Pero tener que quedarse fuera era aún peor. Carth no se fiaba de nadie, hacía años que no se fiaba de nadie, pero menos aún de un mandaloriano. Solo pensar en mandalorianos hacía que sus músculos se tensaran y que sintiera unos grandes impulsos de coger sus pistolas y.. matar. Solo de recordar el horror que esos monstruos causaron a lo largo de toda la galaxia. Carth se imaginó a sí mismo yendo a la cantina con Shaic para hablar con el mandaloriano y... Sí, era verdad. A cualquier cosa que Canderous Ordo dijera, él iba a saltar, y podía haber problemas. Tal vez Shaic tenía razón.

– Y si no voy yo, ¿quién irá? – gruñó como respuesta, malhumorado, pero aceptando lo que Shaic decía.

– Shaic y yo – dijo Bastila rápidamente, como si fuera obvio.

Lo único obvio, pensó Shaic, era que lo incluía a él porque era a él a quien Canderous quería ver, que si no habría ido ella sola. Pero no le apetecía discutir con la arrogante Jedi otra vez. Aceptaría que ella fuera, pero con una condición:

– Y Mission – añadió, haciendo que la joven twi'lek se sobresaltara, sorprendida porque la metieran en la conversación pero agradecida de que contaran con ella.

Carth y Bastila miraron sorprendidos a Shaic, mientras Mission miraba a los tres con algo de timidez disimulada y Zaalbar permanecía ajeno a la conversación, afilando su espada en una esquina de la habitación.

– No hablas en serio, ¿no? – dijo Carth –. ¡Solo es una niña! Es demasiado peligroso…

Shaic sabía que eso haría que Mission saltara y se iniciara una nueva pelea, así que respondió antes de dejarla hablar a ella.

– Mission es mucho más de lo que aparenta. No correrá ningún peligro – su tono era algo brusco y no admitía discusión, zanjando el tema –. Nos vamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminando por la calle principal de Taris Sur, Bastila mantenía la vista clavada en Shaic. O en Revan. O en quien quiera que fuera ese hombre en realidad, porque estaba claro que ya no era el Sith, pero tampoco se limitaba a actuar como los Maestros habían esperado de Shaic Vanter. Actuaba de una forma respetuosa y amable por lo general, pero mostraba un no despreciable orgullo y confianza en sí mismo, en contra de la actitud sumisa que el Consejo le había intentado imponer. Se las había arreglado para, a pesar de haber sido totalmente borrado, formarse una personalidad propia. Tal vez Revan no estaba del todo muerto, y a Bastila eso le gustaba. Aunque, por supuesto, ese pensamiento se lo guardaría para sí.

La padawan no dejaba de darle vueltas al interrogante de cómo lo habían hecho Shaic y Carth para eludir a los Sith, encontrarla y ganar la carrera. Ahora todos los ciudadanos que se cruzaban con él lo miraban con admiración. Parecía que de alguna manera siempre se las arreglaba para ser un ídolo de masas, ya fuera como Jedi salvador de la galaxia, como creador de una nueva Orden Sith o como piloto de swoop.

El caso es que, no sabía por qué, se sentía a gusto a su lado. No podía dejar de observarlo, sus comentarios, su comportamiento, sus movimientos o sus acciones. Se sentía fascinada, y eso la sorprendía e inquietaba. Porque no era que se sintiera fascinada por el ídolo que había sido Revan para ella años atrás, el cual ya no existía como tal, sino por el propio Shaic, que era en todos los aspectos una persona nueva. El Jedi Revan no haría muchas de las cosas que Shaic hacía, pero el Señor Oscuro de los Sith Revan nunca habría, por ejemplo, entregado el suero de Rakghoul al médico de Taris cuando podría haber ganado 1000 créditos vendiéndoselo a Davik. Pocos hombres habrían sido capaces de hacer algo así. De hecho, ese gesto había llamado mucho la atención de Bastila, había sido lo que había hecho que empezara a fijarse así en Shaic. Porque la padawan nunca había esperado ver, en un ser capaz de provocar la muerte de ejércitos y razas enteras, tal muestra de bondad desinteresada, negándose incluso a recibir una recompensa por ello. Sin duda, eso la había fascinado.

Quería hablar con él. Quería saber su visión de los acontecimientos de los últimos días, sentía una gran curiosidad por lo que habían estado haciendo él y Carth en Taris. Pero no se atrevía a hablar, no sabía cómo debía iniciar una conversación con él, alguien tan cercano y a la vez tan distante para ella. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que su mirada estaba siendo bastante poco disimulada.

– ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? – preguntó Shaic, divertido y con cierto aire burlón.

– Eh… – Bastila se habría sobresaltado de no ser por su entrenamiento Jedi, que le permitió actuar con serenidad y tomar el control de la situación, como si la pregunta de Shaic no la hubiera cogido por sorpresa – Pues sí. Me estaba preguntando qué ocurrió después de que te estrellaras en Taris, qué hacíais Carth y tú antes de que nos uniéramos.

– Antes de que te rescatáramos, querrás decir – remarcó Shaic, negándose a aceptar que Bastila ignorase todo lo que habían hecho por ella.

– ¿Otra vez con el rescate? – ¿Es que no lo iba a dejar pasar? Bastila recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior y, si bien era cierto que se había liberado sola, tenía que reconocer que no habría podido sin la ayuda de Shaic. Pero odiaba reconocerlo; su orgullo le impedía reconocerlo. Miró a Shaic y comprendió que, definitivamente, él no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar, así que suspiró, rendida, y habló: –. Está bien, dejaré que te apuntes una: Me rescataste de los Vulkars – Shaic parecía satisfecho. Picada, Bastila añadió: –. Pero seguimos atrapados en Taris.

– Estoy trabajando en ello, ¿vale? – respondió Shaic, que no parecía molesto porque Bastila le cargara con la responsabilidad de salir de Taris.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, hasta que Bastila se decidió a volver a hablar.

– Lo cierto es que me gustaría saber qué hacías en la pista de swoop. No era fácil encontrarme allí, pero de alguna forma lo conseguiste. Evitaste que los Sith te descubrieran, te enteraste de que estaba prisionera de los Vulkars, conseguiste un patrocinador para la carrera y te convertiste en el campeón de swoops de Taris. Y ya está – añadió. Según hablaba se había ido dando cuenta del mérito que realmente tenía lo que había hecho Shaic, y su orgullo y necesidad de sentirse superior por ser Jedi le hacían necesitar quitarle importancia a las acciones del soldado.

– Y rescaté a la damisela en apuros, no te olvides – Shaic estaba disfrutando enormemente su recién conseguida victoria en aquella batalla sobre quién había salvado a Bastila.

– Sí, bueno, me cuesta verme como una damisela en apuros – refunfuñó ella –. Al fin y al cabo, soy miembro de la Orden Jedi…

Mission los escuchaba en silencio, divertida. Bastila casi había olvidado la presencia de la twi'lek, pero Shaic no había dejado de tenerla presente. Mientras Bastila hablaba, Shaic aprovechó para lanzarle una rápida sonrisa de complicidad a Mission.

– Pero no te negaré que estoy impresionada con tus hazañas – siguió hablando Bastila, ajena a las bromas de Shaic y Mission.

– ¿Qué le voy a hacer? – respondió él –. Tengo talento.

– Sí, ya veo que recursos no te faltan, aunque la modestia es un tema aparte – Bastila también sonrió, sorprendiendo a Shaic: desde que la conoció, era la primera vez que la veía sonreír –. Cuando te eligieron para esta misión, nadie esperaba tanto de ti. Un Jedi podría haberlo hecho, claro, pero solo ayudándose de la Fuerza.

– Creo que subestimas a los que no somos Jedi.

– Puede ser, pero la Fuerza actúa a través de nosotros de diferentes formas. No todas las personas "sensibles a la Fuerza" están dentro de la Orden, y me parece evidente que la Fuerza se ha mostrado a través de ti. Tal vez si no fueras… – _"Revan"_. Bastila se mordió la lengua. Si seguía así, antes o después se le escaparía –… Bueno, si fueras más joven – se corrigió –, los Jedi te entrenarían, pero… Lo siento. Me estoy excediendo. Es mejor dejar estas cosas al Consejo Jedi – desistió al fin, consciente de que si seguía hablando solo se arriesgaba a decir algo que no debía.

– ¿Consejo Jedi? ¿Cuándo voy a hablar con el Consejo? – preguntó Shaic, confuso.

– Cuando salgamos de Taris, antes de que os incorporéis de nuevo al ejército, he de pasar por el Enclave Jedi de Dantooine y consultar unas cuestiones con el Consejo. Probablemente querrán hablar contigo. Pero ahora deberíamos centrarnos en salir de aquí; después ya habrá tiempo para hablar – dijo, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Shaic hizo una mueca, como si Bastila fuera un caso perdido, y luego hizo una reverencia ante Bastila en una parodia de sumisión que arrancó otra sonrisa a Mission.

– Como ordenéis, mi lady.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salieron de la cantina de la Ciudad Alta tras hablar con el mercenario mandaloriano sobre la posibilidad de huir de Taris con el _Halcón de Ébano_, la nave privada del señor del crimen, Davik Kang. La verdad es que resultaba sorprendente que justo cuando necesitaban salir del planeta, alguien les hablara de un plan para hacerlo. Bastila, sin embargo, lo achacaba a la "voluntad de la Fuerza".

Shaic se acercó a una esquina cercana, algo apartada de las calles principales de la ciudad, para tener un poco de intimidad cuando activó el holograma de Carth con un dispositivo que llevaba en la muñeca.

– Hemos hablado con Canderous – le informó Shaic a la holoimagen de su compañero –. Nos ha ofrecido ayuda para salir de Taris, pero para ello tenemos que entrar en la base Sith y conseguir los códigos de lanzamiento...

– Bueno, ya conseguiremos encontrar otra forma de salir de este planeta – dijo Carth, tajante, hasta que se dio cuenta de las miradas dubitativas de Shaic, Bastila y Mission –. Supongo que no estaréis pensando en hacer lo que ese mandaloriano dice... – la palabra "mandaloriano" sonó con un tono mucho más despectivo de lo habitual.

– Carth, puede ser nuestra única oportunidad de salir de aquí con el bloqueo de los Sith. Te recuerdo que están buscando a Bastila, y la cuarentena se mantendrá hasta que la encuentren – intentó convencerlo Shaic.

– No he detectado malas intenciones en el mercenario, Carth – se apresuró a decir Bastila antes de que Carth replicara nada –. Es extraño, pero creo que podemos confiar en él. Debemos hacerlo...

Carth bajó la vista y suspiró.

– Parece que ya lo tenéis todo decidido, ¿no? De acuerdo. Tú eres la comandante al mando, Bastila, así que obedeceré tus órdenes. Pero yo sigo oponiéndome a esto... ¿Quiénes vamos a ir a la base de los Sith?

– Yo creo que Shaic, tú y yo. Mission deberá quedarse fuera esta vez, y más gente llamaría demasiado la atención – dijo Bastila. Mission iba a replicar, pero Shaic la hizo callar con una mirada, dándole a entender que era mejor que lo discutieran después –. Reúnete con nosotros en la tienda de droides de Janice Nall.

– Allí estaré – se despidió Carth, obediente y respetuoso, pero seco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaic esperó en tensión a que la twi'lek de la recepción saliera corriendo de la base Sith, mientras la adrenalina propia del momento antes del comienzo del combate se iba apoderando de su cuerpo. Cuando Carth, Bastila y él estuvieron a solas en la entrada de la base, Shaic miró a su alrededor, preguntándose: "¿Y ahora qué?". Se acercó, con pasos suaves y pausados para evitar hacer demasiado ruido, al ordenador. Bien, la twi'lek lo había dejado abierto, pero era un sistema complejo. Iba a tener que usar muchas puntas informáticas para usarlo; a lo mejor ni siquiera tenía suficientes.

– La verdad es que Mission no nos habría venido mal... – comentó, pensativo.

– ¿Por qué? – inquirió Bastila.

– Mission es la persona con más habilidad informática que he visto. Podría colarse en este ordenador, acceder a todas las cámaras de seguridad y a mapas para saber dónde tenemos que buscar e incluso destruir enemigos silenciosamente mediante conductos eléctricos.

– Pero habría sido muy peligroso, Shaic. Tú nunca has combatido a un Sith, porque sino estarías muerto, pero te aseguro que si nos encontramos con alguno hay bastantes posibilidades de que no todos salgamos con vida.

Un... Sith. Estaban en medio de la base Sith de Taris, rodeados de artilugios, tecnología y recursos Sith que podían aprovechar para robar y estropear. Y rodeados de soldados Sith que, al igual que el comandante Saul Karath del que Carth le había estado hablando, estaban en el bando de Darth Malak por voluntad propia y no porque el Lado Oscuro les hubiera dominado. Eran despreciables, y estaban todos a unos cuantos metros, prácticamente al alcance de su espada. Y su espada vibraba deseando ser usada. Sobre todo ante la perspectiva de un Sith, uno de verdad.

– Bueno, en cualquier caso... – Shaic miró a sus dos compañeros con un brillo extrañamente siniestro en la mirada –. Esta base no es muy grande, ni un gran reto para nosotros. Creo que me gusta más la idea de registrar habitación por habitación hasta que encontremos los códigos, eliminando a todo aquel que se cruce con nosotros. Y no dejar ni un maldito Sith con vida.

Estaba teniendo pensamientos muy temerarios, sí, pero ardía de ganas por hacerlo, y no tenía muy claro por qué. Supuso que quería vengarse de toda la destrucción que los Sith causaban.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – inquirió Bastila, en parte horrorizada, en parte... no tanto, con lo que había dicho Shaic –. Nunca podré estar a favor del asesinato innecesario. Y si matar a esta gente, por mala que sea, se puede evitar, eso haremos.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué?

– Porque no está bien, porque no se puede. Porque va contra... – y entonces se dio cuenta de su error: ella era la única Jedi presente –... el Código.

– Pero nosotros no estamos regidos por ese "código" vuestro, Bastila. Nosotros no tenemos que intentar evitar caer en el Lado Oscuro ni que guiarnos por la filosofía Jedi. Somos soldados, y estamos en guerra.

Los argumentos de Shaic eran irrebatibles. Bastila tenía alguna otra razón para oponerse: sí que corría riesgo de caer al Lado Oscuro, y no sería la primera vez. Pero no podía decirlo.

– ¿Carth...? – preguntó a modo de súplica. Tenía miedo de que Carth opinara como Shaic, no solo por el riesgo que eso tenía para él, sino también porque sentía que era arriesgado para ella. Porque sentía en su interior un feroz deseo de hacer lo que Shaic proponía, y sabía que eso no significaba nada bueno.

Carth se había mantenido en silencio, escuchando con atención lo que ambos decían. Y no podía evitar estar de acuerdo con Shaic. Sus motivos, su odio a los Sith, era más personal, pero a fin de cuentas le pedía sangre.

– Lo siento, Bastila, pero estoy con Shaic. Aplastémoslos.

Shaic sonrió con satisfacción, pero al mirar a Bastila dudó.

– Aún podemos llamar a Mission y decirle que piratee el sistema – le dijo.

"¿_Me vas a hacer tomar la decisión a mí?_", preguntó Bastila mentalmente a Shaic, desesperada. _"¿No te das cuenta de lo que aceptar algo así supone para una Jedi?"_. Pero después Bastila comprendió que no había otra forma, que aunque Shaic no hubiera hecho aquella pregunta, Bastila habría aceptado. Porque a fin de cuentas, ella era la comandante al mando en aquel momento, y si se hubiera negado desde un principio, aquello no se habría discutido más. Dependía de ella. Y no podía, o más bien no quería negarse.

– No – cedió Bastila –. Hagámoslo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Carth cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en la pared, sentado en uno de los bancos de los apartamentos abandonados de Taris, ignorando el constante parloteo de Mission y los gruñidos incomprensibles de su amigo wookiee. Pensaba. Estaba harto de pensar, pero aun así lo hacía. Pensaba en los acontecimientos del día, en los planes, en las posibilidades de éxito. Acababa de regresar a los apartamentos, con la única compañía del astromecánico T3-M4, ya que Bastila y Shaic se habían ido a la cantina de Javyar a hablar con el mandaloriano. Dejándolo de lado. Otra vez. "Canderous siempre va solo", le habían dicho. Shaic era necesario porque es quien ganó la carrera de swoop, y Bastila podía ser importante si las cosas se complicaban, ya que era una Jedi. Pero si iban tantos, a Davik le podía extrañar, desmoronando todo el plan. Así que Carth se quedaba de lado, teniendo que limitarse a volver a los apartamentos y mirar el techo. Como cuando Shaic fue a la fiesta Sith, o cuando se empeñó en ser él el piloto de la swoop, o cuando fueron a hablar con el mandaloriano sin él. Carth odiaba que lo excluyeran de ese modo, odiaba no poder saber en primera persona qué estaba ocurriendo. Pero no le quedaba más remedio. Una Jedi, un soldado sospechoso y un mercenario mandaloriano, de ellos dependía para salir del planeta. Fantástico. Que Carth respetaba a Bastila, pero era una Jedi, y sabía que los Jedis en ocasiones eran capaces de sacrificar a una minoría en favor de bienes superiores, y no desechaba la posibilidad de que, en última instancia, los abandonara. De Ordo, qué decir, era un maldito mandaloriano, y Carth odiaba a los mandalorianos, por razones obvias. Luego estaba Shaic.

Por algún motivo, Carth no se fiaba de Shaic. No sabía muy bien a qué se debía. Quizá a que le parecieran tan mal sus sospechas. Pero, si lo pensaba, era lógico. Realmente, Carth no tenía motivos para desconfiar de Shaic, aunque sabía por experiencia que la gente a menudo traicionaba sin necesidad de motivos. Pero sabía que el modo en que lo trataba era injusto. Sí, había ciertos detalles sobre él que no le terminaban de cuadrar, pero no eran más que nimiedades. En realidad, si lo pensaba, se alegraba de haber tenido a Shaic a su lado durante la estancia en Taris. Tenía que reconocer que su compañero se había esforzado mucho por encontrar a Bastila, y tenía que reconocer también, aunque a regañadientes, que se sentía a gusto a su lado. De algún modo, sin apenas hablar y con una relación forjada a base de sospechas, recelos y peleas verbales, se compenetraba bien, tanto en la acción como en ideología. Por ejemplo, cuando Bastila se ponía irracional y empezaba a tratarlos con superioridad, ellos la rebatían simultáneamente por acuerdo tácito y la acababan dejando sin argumentos. Y aquello le gustaba.

Aun así, a Carth le costaba mucho confiar en Shaic. Pero al menos admitía que tenía que ver en gran parte con sus problemas para confiar, y que Shaic no tenía necesariamente la culpa. Pero que lo dejaran de lado en situaciones tan cruciales como aquella tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Carth sacudió la cabeza, intentando dejar de pensar, pero era difícil. Alzó la vista hacia el techo. Sabía que allí arriba, en algún lugar cercano, se encontraba el Leviatán junto a las otras naves del bloqueo sith. Sabía quién se encontraba en su interior. Llevaba sintiendo la fuerte opresión de la cercanía de Saul Karath desde que la Espiral Endar fue atacada, y le carcomía por dentro de forma constante. Después de todo este tiempo, estaba tan cerca... Si tan solo pudiera... No, no podía, y lo sabía. Quizá Karath estaba cerca, pero seguía resultándole tan inaccesible como siempre. Lo único que podía hacer era intentar escapar de Taris, volver a poner mundos de por medio y esperar a que, en otra ocasión, con suerte, los eventos girasen de modo que pudiese volver a encontrarse con él. Decaído, bajó la vista.

Lo único que podía hacer era maldecir. Y esperar.

* * *

**Nota**: Quería aprovechar este espacio para agradecer el apoyo y las opiniones de mi primer y hasta la fecha único reviewer, aunque ya lo haya hecho por mensaje privado. Especialmente sus llamadas de atención sobre las dudas de Shaic y la quizá excesiva pasividad con la que he tratado a Carth en los capítulos anteriores. MeldonElraenhie, este último fragmento de Carth lo he escrito tras leer tu review, y te lo dedico a ti ^^ Por lo demás, no hay mucho que decir, y no me quiero enrollar que voy a ver si me da tiempo de subir otro capítulo. Opinad, no os cortéis


	8. Taris: Escape turbulento

¡Brummm! El sonido de los proyectiles al estrellarse contra edificios hacía vibrar a la ciudad de Taris en su totalidad. Había muchos más ruidos: Pequeñas naves que alzándose, desesperadas por salir de aquel infierno, que eran derribadas; construcciones ardiendo ferozmente, en las que el fuerte viento avivaba las llamas hasta que alcanzaban dimensiones aterradoras; gente gritando de terror o tratando de encontrar a sus familiares en medio de una caótica multitud de humanos, alienígenas, partes de edificios y monumentos caídos, sangre, gas y polvo... Pero todos esos ruidos quedaban acallados automáticamente con el horrible estruendo de las explosiones que estaban destruyendo el planeta.

De uno de los edificios que todavía se mantenían en pie, debido especialmente a los caros y resistentes materiales con que estaba construido, salió una nave no muy grande, plana y delgada, con forma circular. Se bamboleaba suavemente y viraba para evitar los proyectiles, y si hubiera alguien que no estuviera demasiado preocupado por su propia supervivencia y hubiera prestado atención a los movimientos de la nave, habría alabado la increíble precisión del piloto de esta. A pesar de sus habilidades, la nave estuvo dos veces a punto de ser abatida.

En su interior se libraba otra batalla que, aunque a menor escala, era igual de violenta. Un mandaloriano de aspecto peligroso, pelo corto y claro y piel curtida de cicatrices gritaba al piloto que alzara el vuelo y se fuera del planeta, y amenazaba con acribillarlo a balas si no lo hacía. Una padawan Jedi Centinela estaba entre ambos, con su sable de luz doble activado de forma imponente y tratando de tranquilizar al mandaloriano de forma pacífica.

– No pienso abandonarlos – mascullaba Shaic, malhumorado, tratando de concentrarse en mantener la nave de una pieza y evitando levantarse y propinarle un fuerte puñetazo al maldito mandaloriano –. Nada que hagas o digas me impedirá tratar de salvar a Carth y a Mission, Ordo, así que ahórratelo.

– ¿Ah, sí? – Canderous tampoco estaba precisamente de buen humor –. ¿Qué tal si te mato y me encargo yo de salir de aquí? – amenazó mientras amartillaba su rifle, dispuesto a agujerear a Shaic.

– Nadie va a matar a nadie, Canderous – le respondió Bastila, situándose entre él y Shaic y manteniendo un tono pausado de aparente serenidad –. Tranquilízate y baja el arma. Si no despistas a Shaic, recogeremos a nuestros compañeros y podremos escapar de Taris antes.

– Apártate de mi camino, niña, o te juro que no tengo ningún escrúpulo a la hora de matar a un Jedi. No serías la primera, ni tampoco la última.

Bastila alzó su sable y adoptó una posición defensiva. Canderous disparó, y Bastila evitó la bala con el plasma de su sable. Diciéndose a sí misma que no podía hacer nada por evitar el combate, atacó a Canderous, lo desarmó y lo inmovilizó. Después se lo llevó, ignorando sus gruñidos, al área de retención de la nave.

Shaic suspiró, aliviado de que se callaran, y se centró en llegar hasta los apartamentos de Taris Sur. Sus compañeros esperaban en la calle, fuera del derrumbado bloque de apartamentos, resguardados tras un montón de escombros. Mission estaba abrazada con fuerza a Zaalbar mientras Carth trataba frenéticamente de contactar con Shaic o Bastila a través de su comunicador. T3-M4 revoloteaba a su alrededor emitiendo soniditos nerviosos.

La nave aterrizó y Shaic salió de ella, indicándoles por señas que subieran. Ninguno lo cuestionó. Una vez todos estuvieron dentro y Shaic intentaba volver a alzar el vuelo, Mission no se pudo contener más.

– ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué hacen esto los Sith? ¿Dónde vamos ahora? – estalló, atropellándose con las palabras, muy alterada.

– No lo sé, Mission – Shaic se veía obligado a hablar despacio, pues entre palabra y palabra tenía que concentrarse en pilotar –. No sé qué está pasando, pero no nos podemos quedar a averiguarlo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Nos vamos de Taris? Pero... Gadon, los Beks, los proscritos... ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!

– No podemos hacer nada por ellos. Lo siento.

– ¿Vamos a abandonarlos?

Un edificio cercano saltó por los aires, y la explosión hizo que el Halcón de Ébano se balanceara bruscamente. Carth, comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación, cogió a Mission de la mano y se la llevó a otra habitación para intentar calmarla y dejar que Shaic intentara sacarlos de esta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaic estaba en la torreta izquierda del Halcón de Ébano, disparando con unos increíbles reflejos a cualquier nave Sith que se acercaba, para evitar que destruyeran su recién robada nave antes de que Bastila pudiera fijar las coordenadas de Dantooine y saltar al Hiperespacio.

A pesar de que rara vez erraba de su objetivo, Shaic apenas le prestaba atención a lo que estaba haciendo. Disparaba casi sin fijarse, con la vista perdida más allá de las naves que lo atacaban, en la ahora lejana capital del pequeño planeta de Taris. La ciudad en la que habían pasado los últimos días estaba siendo reducida a cenizas por un simple capricho del Señor Oscuro, a quien no le importaba sacrificar miles, millones de vidas inocentes, incluyendo a sus propios sirvientes, para evitar que Bastila saliera de ella.

Sintió que le invadía un gran odio hacia Malak, odio que solo estaba creciendo pues ya lo sentía antes de aquello. ¿Qué clase de monstruo, por muy Sith que fuera, era capaz de hacer algo así? Tanta destrucción y muerte gratuitas, tanto sufrimiento... le ponían enfermo. No podía olvidar la mirada perdida que le había dirigido Mission un momento antes, en el centro de control del Halcón de Ébano, al ver el planeta en el que había pasado casi toda su vida siendo bombardeado y destruido.

"Malak pagará por lo que ha hecho", le había dicho entonces Shaic a Mission, con una seguridad que ahora lo sorprendía. ¿Cómo iba a hacer él que alguien tan poderoso como Malak pagara por nada? Pero fuera como fuera, seguía sintiendo la misma determinación que cuando dijo aquello. "_Malak pagará por lo que ha hecho_", volvió a repetirse mentalmente, canalizando el horror que sentía ante la escena que aparecía ante sus ojos a través de odio hacia Malak y los Sith.

Shaic cerró los ojos para tratar de serenarse y no hundirse con la fría e incómoda sensación de que la culpa de la destrucción de ese planeta era suya, de Bastila y suya.

Justo en ese momento, Bastila, con una determinación de hierro, valiéndose de su entrenamiento para que, al menos aparentemente, la destrucción de Taris no la afectara, terminó de fijar las coordenadas de Dantooine.

Las estrellas se convirtieron en pequeñas líneas conforme la nave tomaba la velocidad de la luz para el salto al Hiperespacio, y después, todo se volvió oscuro. Estaban a salvo, pensó Bastila al recostarse levemente sobre la silla y relajar la tensión. Pronto estarían en el enclave. Los Maestros sabrían qué hacer a continuación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los estruendos cesaron con la explosión de la última nave atacante. El Halcón de Ébano había derribado a sus enemigos. Estaban a salvo y huían, a punto de saltar al hiperespacio, rumbo a Dantooine. Mission había mantenido los ojos clavados todo el rato en la lejana capital de Taris, observando con impotencia cómo todo su mundo era reducido a cenizas. Todo lo que ella había conocido y ocasionalmente llegado a apreciar había, simplemente, dejado de existir. La idea era abrumadora, era inabarcable. Todas las personas que había conocido, a excepción de su hermano y Zaalbar, estaban muertas. No podía asumirlo, lo intentaba pero no podía. Y cuanto más se hacía a la idea, menos lo soportaba. Era demasiado.

La velocidad aumentó hasta límites insospechados. Probablemente, en otra ocasión, Mission estaría emocionada ante la perspectiva de viajar en una nave tan rápida como aquella, algo que nunca había hecho, pero en aquel momento le dio igual. Se quedó asomada a la ventana unos instantes más mientras las estrellas pasaban a tanta velocidad a su lado que se convertían en alargadas líneas blancas hasta que saltaron al hiperespacio. Decaída y sin fuerzas, Mission se acercó a la litera más cercana con pasos lentos y torpes para finalmente sentarse sobre ella. Se quedó mirando con intensidad a un punto indefinido de la pared contraria de la habitación, esforzándose por no pensar más en Taris, tratando de contener los sentimientos que amenazaban con desbordarse. Trató de adoptar una postura tranquila y relajada pero sus músculos estaban en tensión y se clavaba las uñas en las piernas, haciendo pequeños movimientos crispados con sus nerviosos dedos azules.

Transcurrió un tiempo indefinido, que pudieron ser unos minutos o varias horas, hasta que la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Shaic. Mission giró la cabeza y lo miró pero tardó unos segundos en volver a la realidad y darse cuenta de lo que estaba viendo. Cuando lo hizo y comprendió que Shaic estaba ahí, intentó actuar con normalidad y le dedicó un intento de sonrisa como saludo. Shaic se acercó a la litera en la que estaba, mirándola con preocupación. A lo mejor en otra situación Mission se habría hecho la fuerte y se habría ofendido de que la trataran como si fuera frágil, pero en aquel momento su actitud habitual de intentar demostrar a los demás que sabía valerse por sí misma no parecía tener ningún sentido ante la magnitud de lo que acababa de vivir y contemplar, así que se limitó a esperar a que Shaic llegara a su altura.

Él la miraba, pero parecía que no sabía muy bien qué decir. Pero estaba allí para apoyarla, y solo con su presencia y su mirada cargada de cariño ya la hacía sentir mucho mejor. Mission se puso de pie para poder mirar de frente a Shaic y, tras un momento de duda, se abrazó a él. Temió que la rechazara, pues lo conocía desde hacía tres días y no sabía si le iba a molestar, pero no pudo contenerse. Cuando él le devolvió el abrazo y la apretó con fuerza, Mission se permitió llorar.

Shaic esperó pacientemente a que Mission se desahogara, y él también se sintió algo reconfortado con el abrazo, ya que Mission no era la única que había quedado devastada por la destrucción del planeta. En realidad se estaban dando apoyo mutuo. Cuando Mission se separó de él, Shaic le volvió a decir, serio y decidido:

– Malak pagará por lo que ha hecho, Mission.

Mission no creía en la venganza. Era algo que nunca había tenido sentido para ella, una pérdida de tiempo. Y probablemente, si le hubiera dicho eso unos días después, cuando no hubiera tenido la destrucción de Taris tan presente, a Mission no le habría reconfortado. Pero en aquel momento podía seguir oyendo en su cabeza los gritos desesperados de la gente de Taris que intentaba salvarse de la lluvia de proyectiles y bombas, cerraba los ojos y veía a las naves de guerra Sith bombardear el planeta. En aquel preciso momento, Mission sintió un fuerte deseo de estar frente a Malak, y hacérselo pagar. Era una idea disparatada, y sabía que más adelante no iba a pensar como ahora, pero por el momento se limitó a asentir con seriedad a la afirmación de Shaic.

– No te preocupes, no me voy a hundir – le dijo –. Haré todo lo posible por acabar con ese sapo fangoso. Puedes contar conmigo – sonrió levemente, y esta vez su sonrisa tenía algo de verdadera.

Shaic respondió con una falsa pero creíble sonrisa. Mission parecía estar mucho mejor ahora, como si el simple hecho de haber podido hablar con otra persona la hubiera hecho recuperar su resolución y entereza habituales. Sin embargo, toda esta resolución procedía de la intención de combatir a Malak y a los Sith. Dentro de unas horas, tal vez unos días, estaría mejor, pero si ahora le decía que ella no podía acompañarlo, solo iba a lograr que se volviera a hundir.

Tenía que seguir haciéndole creer que seguirían siendo compañeros y que irían de aventuras por toda la galaxia. No podía hacerle más daño, no era capaz tras ver su agradecida y triste sonrisa.

* * *

**Nota**: Con esto y un bizcocho se acabó Taris. Lamento avisar que tardaré un tiempo en subir capítulos, porque estoy hasta arriba de exámenes, así que como mínimo quería dejar finalizado este planeta. Próximamente... ¡Dantooine! Ya que tardaré un tiempo en actualizar, en esta nota haré especial énfasis. **Por favor por favor por favor por favor comentad!** Comentad cualquier cosa que se os ocurra según leéis. Por favor. Lo necesito xD Be happy my friends, and may the Force be with you


	9. Dantooine: Jedi

Shaic dormía. Esto era algo sorprendente ya que, cuando se tumbó en una de las literas de la habitación izquierda del Halcón de Ébano, dio por hecho que era una pérdida de tiempo, que no iba a ser capaz de conciliar el sueño después de los recientes acontecimientos de Taris, de los que no podía evitar sentirse, en cierto modo, culpable. Y, si conseguía dormirse, había pensado, sería aún peor, ya que probablemente tendría pesadillas sobre gente gritando y muriendo bajo la impasible mirada de la nave que estaba bombardeando la ciudad. Pero no fue así.

Es cierto que le costó dormirse. Su cabeza había estado dando vueltas y vueltas sin aterrizar en ningún sitio en concreto, atormentándolo, y cuando acabó durmiéndose, ya estaban prácticamente en Dantooine. Sin embargo, una vez se durmió, soñó algo que no tenía nada que ver con Taris ni con la guerra, al menos en apariencia.

Soñó que se encontraba en un extraño lugar. Parecían unas ruinas muy antiguas y las sentía rebosantes de energía, o mejor dicho, de Fuerza. Entonces él se acercaba a una puerta. Podía sentir su excitación por lo que había tras esa puerta, que era lo que había ido a buscar, pero era incapaz de saber lo que era, como si su mente se negara a decírselo. Entonces, Shaic extendía una mano enguantada ante la puerta y lo movía… utilizaba la Fuerza. La puerta comenzaba a abrirse...

Llegaron a Dantooine. El Halcón de Ébano aterrizó, y Shaic se despertó de golpe. Sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño, contrariado por el extraño sueño que había tenido, pero no le dio importancia. Se levantó y se dirigió a la salida de la nave; tocaba jugar un rato a los Jedi con Bastila antes de poder regresar junto a la armada de la República.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaic salió del templo Jedi bastante malhumorado. No podía evitar respetar a los Jedi por el mero hecho de serlo, pero visto lo visto, empezaba a dudar de que fuera la mejor idea ponerlos al mando del ejército de la República.

Tras el aterrizaje en Dantooine, Bastila se había empeñado en hablar con el Consejo Jedi a solas, y Carth y Shaic habían aprovechado ese rato para hacerse con provisiones en las tiendas de la plataforma de aterrizaje. Mission los acompañó a petición de Shaic, quien se pasó todo el rato gastando bromas, a menudo haciendo el tonto para hacerla reír, y lo conseguía. Shaic no soportaba pensar en lo afectada que tenía que estar en realidad Mission tras la destrucción de Taris, a pesar de que ella intentara aparentar ser fuerte.

Cuando vino Bastila, les sorprendió diciendo que los Maestros querían hablar con Shaic... Extrañado, él acudió, sin esperar en absoluto lo que ocurrió allí. Los Maestros comentaron la posibilidad de entrenar a Shaic como Jedi, y luego empezaron a poner pegas. Nada tenía sentido. Una cosa es que se negaran por la edad de Shaic, que era comprensible, pero el Maestro Vrook Lamar, un hombre que parecía estar permanentemente malhumorado, decía que era peligroso entrenarlo por si Revan volvía, lo cual no tenía ningún sentido. Además, en caso de que volviera, ¿de qué forma iba a afectar peligrosamente a Shaic si lo entrenaban como Jedi? Luego, los otros Maestros le decían que estaban pensando ignorar el hecho de su edad porque era un "caso especial". Estuvo tentado de preguntar qué tenía de especial su caso, pero en vista de que a aquellos Maestros les faltaba algún que otro tornillo, acabó mordiéndose la lengua. Porque luego alegaban como excusa que estaban necesitados de Jedi, ya que muchos estaban cayendo al Lado Oscuro. ¿De qué forma le hacía eso importante? Es decir, si simplemente necesitaban Jedi, ¿qué tenía él de especial para que discutieran tanto entre ellos cosas sin ningún sentido aparente?

A pesar de la falta de lógica de todo esto, Shaic pudo sacar una cosa en claro: Los Jedi le ocultaban algo. Y esto solo aumentaba sus ganas de saber qué era, y por qué se lo ocultaban. Sospechaba que estaba en cierto sentido relacionado con algunas de las dudas que tenía últimamente. ¿Qué derecho tenían ellos de ocultarle cosas que... no podía saberlo, pero probablemente fueran importantes? Estaba claro que por algún motivo, él asustaba a la Orden Jedi, a pesar de que a Shaic jamás se le ocurriría atentar contra la Orden. Pero no se le había pasado por alto la mención del Maestro Vandar sobre su poder "salvaje y desbocado", como queriéndole decir a Vrook que tenían que meter en la mente de Shaic los principios de los Jedi para evitar que ese poder fuera un peligro... Esta idea le inquietaba, era como si le quisieran lavar el cerebro.

En esto pensaba Shaic mientras se encaminaba, acompañado de Bastila y de un malhumorado Carth, al Halcón de Ébano para "_dejarles deliberar_". Shaic se dio cuenta de que estos Jedi empezaban a caerle realmente mal, mucho peor de lo que le había caído Bastila cuando la conoció. Seguía respetándolos, no sólo por educación, sino porque seguían siendo guardianes de la paz que buscaban ayudar a la República, por cuestionables que fueran sus métodos, y si acababan decidiendo entrenarlo, seguiría sus normas... por un tiempo, al menos. Especialmente si eso ayudaba a la República. Pero eso no quitaba que su comportamiento le diera rabia.

Cuando ya estaban a punto de subir por la rampa de acceso al Halcón de Ébano, Bastila habló, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

– Deberíamos descansar hasta que los Maestros nos vuelvan a llamar – dijo con su habitual tono autoritario, como si el que ella mandara fuera lo más normal del mundo y cuestionarla fuera impensable –. Hoy ha sido un día muy duro para todos y, por lo menos yo, no he dormido nada.

"_Como ordenéis, majestad_", pensó Shaic, pero se limitó a ignorar ese tono ya habitual en la voz de Bastila y a seguirle la conversación con normalidad. Pasaba de malos rollos con ella.

– Sí, yo apenas habré dormido diez minutos... – comentó mientras entraba.

Carth los siguió en silencio.

Esta vez le costó menos dormirse. Ya no tenía tan reciente la masacre y tenía otras cosas en que pensar, y aparte, estaba mucho más cansado. Así que se durmió. Y volvió a soñar.

El sueño era el mismo de antes, solo que ahora lo veía todo con mucha más claridad, muchos más detalles. Estaba en una especie de templo rebosante de energía... que podría ser denominada oscura. Un hombre calvo con tatuajes azules en la cabeza comentaba algo sobre el poder de la "Fragua Estelar", y... Un momento. ¿No era Malak? Sí, era Malak. A su lado, Darth Revan daba vueltas ante una gran puerta de piedra, pensativo. Entonces, sin contestar a su aprendiz, abría la puerta, hallando en la estancia contigua una especie de artilugio arcaico, que se abrió ante él, mostrando lo que parecía un mapa de la galaxia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al final lo iban a entrenar como Jedi. Al parecer, tenía una especie de vínculo de Fuerza con Bastila que les había producido una visión -el sueño de Revan y Malak-, y los Jedis consideraban que debían ser ellos los que fueran a investigar las ruinas de Dantooine, ya que al parecer la Fuerza así lo había decidido. A Shaic le pareció bien, estaba deseando encontrar alguna pista que ayudara a la República a vencer a Malak, pero el Consejo decidió que era peligroso que fuera sin preparación, y que tenían que entrenarlo como Jedi antes de dejarle ir. Y por eso lo iban a entrenar. A él le exasperaba, no había tiempo que perder, desde luego no los años que se dedican al largo entrenamiento de un Jedi, pero cuando intentó protestar, descubrió que los Maestros no estaban dispuestos a ceder y que les inquietaba su impaciencia, y comprendió que el modo más rápido de hacer las cosas era actuar exactamente como ellos querían que actuase y aparentar estar de acuerdo en todo, para que le dejaran ir a las ruinas cuanto antes. Fue entonces cuando decidió que, para hacer su entrenamiento lo más corto posible, se esforzaría por hacerles creer que estaba de acuerdo con todos los principios de los Jedi, aunque no fuera verdad. Porque no había tiempo. Los Jedi decían ser los buenos, los protectores de la galaxia, pero por su exagerado temor al Lado Oscuro preferían perder tiempo en entrenarlo cuando a diario morían millones de personas por culpa de la guerra y la solución del conflicto podría estar en las ruinas de su sueño. Tal vez, los Jedis pasaban tanto tiempo rodeados de muerte y destrucción que aprendían a no permitir que les afectara, y esto los hacía insensibles al dolor de la galaxia. Shaic jamás podría estar de acuerdo con ellos en aquella supresión total de sentimientos o emoción. Pero eso se lo guardaría para él, claro.

Sus reflexiones se interrumpieron cuando abrió la puerta del Enclave Jedi y se encontró a Carth Onasi esperando con impaciencia. Shaic no contuvo una mueca de desagrado. La actitud de Carth desde que Shaic había hablado con el Consejo por primera vez dejaba mucho que desear, y Shaic se sentía a distusto en su presencia.

– ¿Qué te han dicho? – inquirió Carth.

– El Consejo Jedi ha decidido aceptarme en la Orden. Quieren comenzar mi entrenamiento en unas horas.

Carth frunció el ceño, contrariado. Shaic comprendió que le iba a tocar de nuevo aguantar sus paranoias y desconfianzas.

– ¿Qué? ¿Tú, un Jedi? ¿Por qué? Es decir... ¿no eres demasiado mayor?

– Carth, los Maestros han decidido hacer una excepción con él – respondió Bastila al lado de Shaic, que había ido con él a hablar con el Consejo.

– Eso es extraño. Siempre están hablando de los peligros del Lado Oscuro y la dificultad de entrenar a los adultos. ¿Por qué iban a hacer algo así?

Era cierto. El propio Shaic tenía sus dudas. Los Jedis habían decidido entrenarlo debido a las visiones y al vínculo de Fuerza con Bastila, sí, pero seguía sin terminar de encajar, y Shaic ya había llegado a la conclusión de que le ocultaban algo, y no le gustaba la idea. Lo cierto era que le habría gustado compartir sus dudas con alguien, le habría gustado poder hacerlo. Le podría haber explicado lo del vínculo de Fuerza, lo de la visión, lo de las ruinas de Dantooine, el temor de los Maestros por el Lado Oscuro y sus temores de que a él tampoco le estaban contando todo. Y quizá lo habría hecho, si Carth se lo hubiera preguntado. Pero Carth no le estaba preguntando, le estaba exigiendo respuestas, y eso le ponía enfermo. Llevaba aguantando aquella actitud desde que se estrellaron en Taris, pero ahora ya no tenía que trabajar con él para escapar y salvar a Bastila, y realmente no tenía por qué darle explicaciones de lo que le había dicjo el Consejo Jedi. Desde luego, sabía que no iba a encontrar en él el apoyo que quería.

– Francamente, no es asunto tuyo – le respondió, cortante.

– No me gusta que se me oculten cosas, Shaic, así que suéltalo.

– Y a mí no me gusta que estés constantemente dudando de mí, así que supongo que estamos en paz.

– Se trata de asuntos de los Jedi, Carth, y solo conciernen a los que estamos dentro de la Orden – intervino Bastila, mostrándose sorprendentemente de acuerdo con Shaic.

– Ya, pues mira por dónde, yo no me fío de tu querida Orden – le respondió Carth, malhumorado –. Ahora nos están ayudando, pero quién sabe por qué o hasta cuándo. Este movimiento que han hecho es inquietante, y no voy a quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados viendo cómo el Consejo hace lo que le da la gana sin dar explicaciones.

– Bueno, en ese caso no hay problema, porque no hace falta que te quedes aquí. Ya no tienes que esperarme para volver a Coruscant, porque me voy a quedar en el Enclave Jedi, así que puedes regresar con el ejército cuando quieras... – atajó Shaic.

Carth se quedó unos segundos en silencio, mirándolo con dureza.

– No, creo que no voy a hacerlo – dijo al fin.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Shaic.

– No te va a ser fácil librarte de mí. He visto casos de personas con gran sensibilidad a la Fuerza ser rechazadas a pesar de ser más jóvenes que tú. Si han decidido entrenarte, debe de ser algo gordo, y quiero formar parte de ello, porque quiero poder ayudar a la República... Así como asegurarme de que no se actúa en su contra.

– Olvídalo. No quiero tener a un espía de la República a mi lado.

– Yo tampoco es que me esté muriendo de ganas, pero se me respeta, y el ejército puede presionar al Consejo para que aceptéis mi presencia, así que probablemente no te quede más remedio. En cualquier caso, ¿cómo puedes decir que soy un "espía de la República"? Se supone que tú también luchas por ella...

– Y lo hago, pero no quiero estar con gente que no confía en mí. Mira, haz lo que quieras, mientras dure mi entrenamiento no me importa que rondes por aquí, pero no esperes que te cuente nada. Después... ya se verá si los Jedis aceptan de verdad tus exigencias.

Carth gruñó como respuesta y se alejó de él, concluyendo la conversación. Shaic comprendió que el humor del soldado no iba a hacer más que empeorar, según pasaban los días y se veía atrapado en Dantooine sin poder hacer nada más que esperar a que el entrenamiento de Shaic concluyese, pero negándose a separarse de él para reunirse con el ejército. La perspectiva no era agradable. Shaic reemprendió la marcha en dirección al Halcón de Ébano, acompañado de una incómodamente silenciosa y altiva Bastila, con intención de entretenerse un rato en compañía de Zaalbar y Mission y olvidarse de todo lo que le esperaba.

* * *

**Nota**: Lo sieeento lo siento por haber tardado tanto y porque este capítulo sea tan corto T.T realmente tengo muy poco tiempo y estoy siempre hasta arriba de exámenes. Intentaré subir el siguiente cuanto antes, pero no prometo nada. Lo de siempre, **necesito reviews** por favor ^^ Gracias por leer!


End file.
